30 days of House of Night
by KShade
Summary: derived from Tumblr, a question and a oneshot per day. See new facets of characters come to light as each day goes by. Have your questions answered, like "What happened to Neferet after Hidden?" and "what's going on with Erin and Dallas?" and more. Anyone is welcome to try this challenge, by the way.
1. True Colours

**I know I should be updating In Between or New Divide, but I read about this online and I couldn't resist the challenge.**

**NOTE: in the chapter titles, TC continuation continues this, Falling continues the next one, AU continues off chapter 7, if it's in the chapter titles, it makes more sense.**

Day 1: Favorite Book

Hidden!

(This is an extended scene with the mirror at the end)

_Aurox_

"Heath was my humanity. And now it looks like he's become your humanity." said Zoey

I looked at the boy in the mirror. He looked happy. "What does this mean?" I asked

"It means that you're not just Neferet's vessel." The girl named Shaylin spoke "Heck, you're not really a vessel because you have a soul. That's how it works, right?" She asked Thanatos

Thanatos smiled at her "Use your gift, child. You're the only one who can know."

"Stark and I have to take Grandma home now." Zoey announced. Before Grandma left, she gave me a hug and told me I was always welcome to visit her.

Once Zoey and Stark had driven off, Thanatos decided to take us all back as well. Shaylin excitedly volunteered to drive.

"Why does driving excite you?" I asked

"Because I couldn't see until I was Marked, and I just got my licence, so it's new to me." she replied

"Nyx restored your sight?" I asked perplexedly. Why would one human's ability to see be important to a goddess?

"Nyx gave me the True Sight." She responded "I can see things about people. Like colours around them."

"What do you see when you look at me?" I asked

Thanatos heard my question. "Shaylin, you drive Aurox, I'll make arrangements for everyone else."

"Thank you Thanatos." I whispered

Shaylin and I got into the car. "When I look at you, I see a light. That's everything good in you, and it gets brighter as time goes on."

"But" I guessed, knowing there were other things that I wasn't going to like to hear.

"But, the other colours around that are… confusing. Sometimes you seem like a good person, other times it scares me. The thing is, when you saved Zoey, you shifted, but you were still that good person. The elements were enough to keep you in control." Shaylin explained "And the other thing is, other people's colours leak into yours. So, you have to be careful who you spend time with."

A truck zoomed in front of Shaylin's small car, screaming profanities. Shaylin 's eyes widened "Either they're fifty miles over the speed limit, or I'm going seriously slow." She looked down at the speedometer and gradually accelerated.

"So, are you staying at the House of Night?" She asked once she got used to going at this speed

I shrugged "If Thanatos will let me."

Shaylin pulled over "She will. I told her what I saw and she decided to let you stay." She got out of the car. "Let's get a coffee or something. I kind of need a break from driving."

"I don't have any money" I admitted sheepishly

Shaylin shrugged "I didn't expect you to. From what I've heard you haven't existed for all that long yet."

That was an odd thing to say. True, but odd. I nodded "and getting a job hasn't really been a priority." I pointed out

She smiled "plus, it's a beverage, not a life-debt."

"But you told me what you saw. That changed my life. If I had any money, I'd owe you at least this." I explained .

"And I'd do it any number of times again." She smiled

I could feel her happiness at the fact that everything had been fine. It was like a cloak, enveloping me in warmth.

She looked around the room and then grinned "I think my colours are rubbing off on you."

The happiness was amazing "Is this what your life is like?" I asked incredulously

"Not always. Like now, I'm extra-happy, because we won, and no one died. But I tend to be the happy type" she explained "particularly now that I can see."

This must be incredible, living like this. We neared the front of the line. The cashier was short, with dark hair and grey-blue eyes. He exuded hostility.

"well, well, well. Shaylin Ruede." He commented "walking without a cane now?"

She stiffened, and my cloak of happiness lessened. I could feel stabbing fingers of hostility coming off the guy.

"Who's he, the guide dog?" The cashier teased. His name tag read Tom Fletcher.

"Tom." Shaylin greeted him "This is Aurox. He's one of my friends from the house of night. It's nice to see you." I smirked at her comment

He tilted his head "You can do that now?" he scoffed. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he mocked, flipping out his middle finger.

"Only the one that describes your personality." She replied coolly. "Now, I'd like to order." She looked at the menu and ordered.

"Nice trick. Somehow you're boyfriend has to be signalling to you" Tom replied

"I'm not-" I started

"We're not together. Aurox is just a friend I'm driving home." Shaylin cut him off as he passed her two paper cups and a paper bag. Shaylin handed him a bill, I didn't see the denomination, and he handed her a handful of pennies. She smiled and handed me the fistful of change.

"What's to say I'm letting you leave. I can't forget-"

"The face that you tried to take advantage of a blind girl?' Shaylin completed his sentence, and the barrier of happiness fell entirely.

"Now, Shaylin, let's not twist facts." He walked around the counter. "I'll carry your stuff out. You, watch the till." He gestured to the till. I didn't trust him, but I watched as he carried Shaylin's stuff out to the car. He stuck her possessions into the car and then pushed her against the doors. I felt her fear hit me. Trying not to shift, I sprinted out.

"Get away, Tom!" I pushed him down and out of the way. I can tell you're freaking Shaylin out, and I'm not going to let you do that."

He laughed "Shaylin is none of your business"

I turned to her. "Get into the car. This isn't going to be pretty."

She got in, and I saw her light her water candle. I pushed Tom back "We're leaving now, and you aren't going to mess with my—well Shaylin."

I opened the passenger door and Shaylin and I sped off, her driving faster than before and less predictable. She pulled over at the House of Night and handed me a beverage.

"Thanks. I think we're even now." Shaylin smiled, and I took a sip of my drink.

"This is good," I commented "we should go again, but somewhere less dangerous."

Shaylin looked back at me "I'd like that." She unlocked the doors and motioned for me to get out of the car.

**I'm sorry, this probably confused/wierded out a lot of you... but this is definately my new favourite pairing. I can justify it (and probably will have to) KShade out.**


	2. Falling

Day 2: Favorite Character (male)

Either Kalona or Aurox. I'm going with Kalona, because Aurox was in the last one.

_Kalona_

I sat alone, outside the door to Nyx's temple that would never open to me, thinking about the decisions that had gotten me here.

I suppose it started when Nyx chose my brother, _Erebus_. I could never be more than a friend to her, because she loved him. He was her consort, I was her Warrior. I always thought eventually she'd choose me, but that day never came, and I was not the most patient…

I had had enough of fighting Darkness. After today I was exhausted and rivulets of blood dripped down my arm. It helped me cement my plan as I watched my brother frolicking in the grove, looking young and happy and everything I didn't feel. Often I blamed him for my dastardly plan. Had he not been so happy, I wouldn't have felt the need to tear it down. So, I diverted him.

"Erebus. Nyx has asked that you find her. She's on the far end of the wood." I smiled

Erebus smirked at me "Who did she say she wanted down there?" he demanded

"You." I said quickly

"Yes, as in _not_ you" Erebus emphasized and he took to the skies, in search of a Goddess he'd never find. Because I'd told her that she needed to take shelter in her home in the grove. But, she wouldn't know. As far as the Goddess knew, Erebus was coming to visit her tonight. I carefully wiped golden powder over my ivory wings. Perfect. Now there was no discernible difference between her consort and me, except that one was intelligent enough to deceive the other. I turned and flew to her, where I knew Nyx waited. There was a small cottage in the grove where on occasion, we would stay. That was where Nyx waited.

"Erebus." She greeted me "What kept you?"

"I collected these for you." I handed her a bouquet of flowers I'd tried not to have Darkness tear into while I was fighting.

Nyx smiled "How thoughtful." She stroked her hand down my face and I trembled with desire.

Slowly, she brought her lips to mine and I tried to calm my excitement at the thought that I was finally—albeit briefly, I was going to get to finally kiss my Goddess.

The ecstasy that I felt once her lips touched mine was indescribable. The sense of victory and of joy that I felt was unparalleled. Incomparable.

Nyx pulled away and smiled "you seem happy, Erebus."

The usage of my brother's name killed the joy I was experiencing. "I am with you, that makes me-"

The door whipped open "a liar" Erebus completed my sentence

Nyx gasped, and then stroked her hand down my wing. Golden powder came off on her hand.

"How could you?!" She demanded "Kalona. Answer me. How could you do this?" The hurt in her eyes broke my heart a little

"As your warrior I am here to protect you from pain. What can I do?" I asked

"Answer. Why did you do this?" She asked "You knew I loved only Erebus."

"Because I love you." I replied "I only wanted-"

"If you love me you would not deceive me." Nyx's voice was hard as she interrupted my explanation.

"This is not the first time your jealousy has gotten the best of you, brother." Erebus stated "This time you've gone too far."

Nyx spoke solemnly "Kalona, my warrior, I hate to do this to you, but I cannot trust you any longer."

I mulled over the implications of her statement as she escorted me to some are I'd never seen before in her otherworld. I imagined this was a slap on the wrist at best, or a way of scaring me straight. It was not, but I naïvely continued on my way, following Nyx as she grimly continued. This was the edge of the otherworld.

"A lovely view." I said to ease the tension building in me as Nyx walked me to the edge.

"You are aware of what this means, are you not?" Nyx asked "I cannot trust you, therefore you cannot stay."

"Please, my Goddess, must I be punished for loving you so?" I pleaded as Nyx approached me.

"No. I have to punish you for deceiving me." she replied, coolly, though I could detect the pain in her voice.

"Erebus," the name left a horrible acidic taste in his mouth, "does not deserve you." I explained

"And you believe you do?" her eyes began to sparkle and it took me a moment to figure out they were tears. It was oddly reassuring, knowing she cared.

"No one does, my Queen. But I am a little more worthy than him." I argued, hoping that if I told her now she'd forgive me.

"His arrogance was always the thing you despised most about him!" she commented. "truly, if you think yourself superior, you are by far more arrogant. I love him. But, my Warrior, my best friend, will you give it all for this jealousy. Is it not enough to know I love you, even as a friend?" Nyx turned away, so as not to allow me to see that this affected her.

"Can you not try to repent, try to go back to being my warrior?" Her voice broke on the last word but I stood strong and cold, even though my heart broke to know I caused her grief.

"No. I can be second to _Erebus_ no more. And I could never regret that, should I live for eternity." My voice took on a dreamy tone as I spoke of what happened today and I spat out the word Erebus as if it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I have no alternative." And Nyx pushed me from the Otherworld, I fell at a terrifying speed, but the goddess's words hurt more than the sting of the air as it whipped my face. I was no longer welcome in the place I called my home. I felt the friction as I hit the atmosphere of the planet Earth. The flames that extended around me were sufficient to kill a mortal, but I was not mortal. I was immortal, and currently, I was a shooting star. I landed in the heart of a Cherokee village. From there, I guess it was history.

Thanatos approached me, glancing at the door. "It turned to stone when you approached."

I nodded. "I'll never be forgiven."

She opened the door herself "Together, we can start."

**Well, I have no clue why these things always turn into something sweet at the end, but I guess I'm just crazy like that. Anyways, this is the second one-shot. KShade out.**


	3. Heartless (?)

Day 3: Favorite Character (female)

Stevie Rae, Shaylin or Neferet. I know, I'm odd. I find Neferet fascinating because trying to work out her motives is like doing a puzzle, or solving a polynomial (Yeah, I know, I'm insane).

So, for the one non-romantic one-shot, I give you

_Neferet_

Dealing with Darkness was difficult, trying. The blood I gave it paled in comparison to the fatigue I felt after falling from the window. Or the pain I felt upon hitting the ground, and becoming spiders of Darkness. That was all agony, particularly splitting into spiders. And that's not even to mention the splitting headache being so disjointed caused. Splitting your consciousness into millions of facets was not an easy task in any aspect. Not to mention the mirror I'd seen.

Zoey's words echoed through my head mockingly "_Ancient Mirror_

_Magick Mirror_

_Shades of grey_

_Hidden_

_Forbidden_

_Within; away_

_Part the mist_

_Magick kissed_

_Call the fey_

_Reveal the past_

_This spell is cast_

_I save the day!_" as I reclined in my luxurious penthouse, staring at the mirror across from my plush golden chair, I stared into the eyes of that reflection. She lad long auburn hair, and bored looking emerald eyes that were full of a profound Darkness, one that waited, quiescent, until it was time for revenge. Her lips were red as the petals of a rose, popping out from her pale ivory face. A face which was still adorned by the mark of a goddess whom she no longer heard. I smirked at the reflection. This reflection held no significance to me. She was merely the image others saw of me.

That's when my lips became traitorous.

"_Ancient Mirror_

_Magick Mirror_

_Shades of grey_

_Hidden_

_Forbidden_

_Within; away_

_Part the mist_

_Magick kissed_

_Call the fey_

_Reveal the past_

_This spell is cast_

_I save the day!_" As my appearance morphed, I laughed sardonically. The Neferet, or should I say, _Emily _in the mirror approached me. I tried not to fixate on the blood that covered her, or the bruises, or the tears. Her eyes met mine, and, with a voice that echoed the pain regarding this caused me, she asked "Why?"

I tried to find my voice to reply, as the memories set in and I felt the desire to scream until there was nothing left but Darkness. "I don't know." I choked out, hating the weakness that damned man could still inflict on me.

Her eyes met mine, by this point mine no less teary "It hurt." she said simply "I hurt." I noted the way she crossed her arms over the top of her dress, trying to conceal the marks her—our father had left on her.

I tried to stop the tears that flowed freely down my cheeks upon her saying it. I felt the hurt like an open wound as I looked at her. "I know." I replied bitterly "it still does" I said mainly to myself

She looked down at her ruined body sadly. It was like viewing a car wreck. The bruises, the bite marks, the scratches, the blood. Particularly that which flowed freely down her legs. "Does it get better?" she asked.

I wanted to be able to reassure her, but the pain I felt within me didn't let me speak the traitorous words. "No. The danger goes away but the pain never does." I heard myself say hollowly. I reached out to Darkness, but it never came, because my tears seemed to wound it.

A desolate look I knew all too well passed through her eyes "How do you continue?" She asked

_How do I continue? _I asked myself. For a terrifying instant, I didn't know. I didn't know what made me posh on, until one lone, brave tendril of Darkness whispered the answer into my ear. _Power, revenge and Darkness. _I in turn, spoke the response to my young, broken counterpart.

Her eyes widened "How can you get revenge?" she asked, completely baffled, seeing father as more than human, as an entity that cannot be defeated. I understood the misconception. After someone torments you like that, you see them as far more powerful than you could ever be. Far more… controlling.

"I killed him." I smirked

Her eyes widened further.

"I made him shed a drop of blood per drop he cost me. I made him feel the kind of pain I felt. The kind of pain we felt." I amended

She looked down at the blood pooling on the ground "That's a lot of blood. A lot of pain." More tears flowed down her face "I just want this to be done." She sobbed, sitting down and curling her knees onto her chest.

"It's not over until he dies" I spoke, trying to console my inexplicable sadness at the desecration of the girl in the mirror. I refused to think of Emily Wheiler as myself.

"But you said yourself the pain is still there." She pointed out, her voice taking on a tone, a sound not remotely like my young self. Her voice resembled Nyx's. "Maybe 'power, vengeance and Darkness' isn't the answer."

I made my eyes meet those of my younger self "And maybe father will see his mistake." I replied sarcastically

"Even now, he controls your actions" Nyx replied, using the mirror as a mouthpiece. I screamed and hit the mirror, shattering it instantly. "He controls nothing."

I felt the tears and the pain like a constant burning companion.

"My heartless one?" I heard the voice of the white bull, sounding confused "Are you crying?" the intonation he put on the word crying made it sound like a dirty word. A curse.

I replied bitterly "I am fine." Somehow it was easier to lie to Darkness itself than yourself. "Just need some air." I opened the door and walked into the night.

From a nearby alleyway, I heard a scream. It was shrill, childlike. I turned my head as I climbed down the palatial stairs of the Mayo.

The scream came from behind a bin, a dumpster of sorts. I couldn't see any further. Something compelled me to go see more. I glided slowly and silently to see what was happening. My eyes first settled on the girl. She was young, scarcely older than the Emily Wheiler I'd seen in the mirror. Her long, dark hair was reminiscent of Zoey. The look of fear held in her piercing green eyes resembled me. I couldn't see the man she was fighting, as he was hidden within the shadows, but I could see his hands clutching onto her thin, frail wrists. I could see the way he towered over her by no less than a foot. Then her eyes met mine as she mouthed the word _please._ She kicked him as hard as her thin legs could and then ran behind me, clutching onto me like a life raft.

The man turned to face me, his features coming into focus. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, his eyes locking on me.

"This." I summoned the Darkness and hurled it at him, not being able to endure seeing this girl become Emily Wheiler. Then, after my one small good deed and the power my one murder lent me, I continued along my path, contemplating the delicious chaos I was soon to create and not thinking another moment about Emily, the girl or my father.

**Well, that was… different. At the start, I meant to somehow incorporate my other two favourite characters, but I guess not… Stay tuned for tomorrow's update. KShade out.**


	4. A-ya

Day 4: most memorable moment

The Mirror scene, Why is everything from Hidden!? Alternately, to avoid going back to that (Because I've already written Neferet's story slightly after it) I'm going to write something different, about the second most memorable event.

_Kalona _

I felt the anticipation in the air around my earthly prison. I was so close to being finally freed when I felt that she was nearby. Not Neferet, the dark High Priestess who was about to free me, but A-ya. First, I felt anger_. How dare she leave me here to go insane. Who was she to – _that's when I realized it, the A-ya up there had to be reincarnated. It was any number of centuries ago that she had re become the earth she was fashioned from.

Finally, I felt the earth shake around me and release me. I pushed off the ground, feeling the excitement of being free. The tree atop the spot in the ground I had been ripped apart as I shot out of it. Neferet's face lit up like mine always had when Nyx was near me. I forced the thought back. Now was not the time to think about Nyx, now was time to fly, and to rejoice in the fact that I was free.

That's when my eyes locked with hers. There was fear in her big hazel eyes, like she found me terrifying. The sapphire marks around her face were evidence of her goddess's faith in her. I faltered at that. Nyx forced me out of her Otherworld and then took away A-ya. And here I thought she was above vengeance.

Neferet smirked at me from the ground as my children wreaked havoc on the city and A-ya and her friends escaped. "You look better in person." The Tsi Sgili appraised

I looked at the power, the Darkness that exuded from her. Then I looked at her. Long auburn hair and hard emerald eyes. Marks like Celtic knots, another one chosen by Nyx. However Neferet was equally fallen as me. I understood she liked to have me think I was the one who had introduced her to Darkness, the one who'd guided her to becoming Queen Tsi Sgili. She valued my pride and wanted to keep the truth hidden. I didn't care. It was irrelevant how she became implicated in all this, and I had no intention of telling her how I ended up here or why I fell.

I looked at her, trying to get into my head that she was merely a means of escape. Neferet was no more than an escape, and as I felt the chill from the void that was her heart. She was heartless, as was the white bull's pet name for her. Of course, there was no danger of me falling for her. The only one I loved was A-ya. I refused to say I loved Nyx. Neferet did not even resemble A-ya, with her sharp gaze and her long deep red hair.

"As do you" I responded after taking a long look at her body. I was through the phase where I wanted to jump anything that moved. I was going to have to pretend interest. I noted the ice whipping around the castle-like building. The lights around the city, in what I assumed were houses, in which mortals took refuge from the ice.

"Are you not curious as to the extent of my power?" Neferet asked "As to how I freed you from your earthen prison." And I could tell she wanted to boast.

I smiled "Your Darkness is enticing, my Tsi Sgili Queen. I can see it around you, like you're glowing." I figured the words would appease her.

She smiled "I had the archer wound Zoey's best friend. She was the 'Earth' that needed to bleed." Zoey was the girl Neferet had told me was her enemy. Zoey was Nyx's eyes and ears on earth and… wait. Zoey had to be the girl with the extra marks. Nyx would mark her as special. My A-ya was Nyx's eyes and ears in the world. Nyx was trying to steal her from me. Again.

"Zoey, she was the one with the extra marks, right?" I demanded, wanting to know definitively who my A-ya was.

Neferet appeared irked by my question "Zoey Redbird is of no concern to you. For tonight, my only concern is-"

The archer approached, toting his bow and flaunting the red crescent moon on his forehead. "I do not recall red fledglings." I stated

"I bought them back. Then that interfering Goddess had to get involved and claim them as her own." She argued

I felt a twinge as she mentioned Nyx. Neferet noticed the peculiar look on my face. "You too have had a run in with Nyx and her interference?" she asked

_She doesn't interfere with freewill! _I screamed mentally "I know all too much of the Goddess and her ways." I replied ambiguously, allowing her to think as she pleased.

Neferet smiled, clearly believing my statement as an open affront to all of Nyx's ways. "I like the way you think." She smiled "This is James Stark. I do believe he'll be quite useful considering he'll do whatever I say and cannot miss his target." She explained "Stark, I need you to watch for any signs of Zoey and her friends. Kalona, I need you to tell your children to seek out the red one. I think she'll be most effective in fragmenting morale." I called Rephaim over

"Spread the word. You need to seize the Red One and return her here should you see her." I explained, thinking of the pale blonde haired girl who was bleeding all over the ground and wondered what the big deal is. Rephaim went to go spread the word. Neferet escorted me to her chamber. After I was done with Neferet, and she slept, I decided to show A-ya that I was there. I closed my eyes and focused on this incarnation of her, Zoey Redbird, if I was not mistaken.

I saw her, walking through the meadow, uncertainly. That's when she noticed me.

"You hesitate, my love?" I asked

**This is the shortest one, but I had homework, so sorry. More tomorrow. XX KShade.**


	5. TC continuation: Anything but love

Day 5: least favorite character

Umm… geez, that's hard… I really don't like Dallas and the way he's tried to kill Stevie Rae and Rephaim, or the way he made Erin into his personal little- enough of my ranting. On with the story.

_Dallas_

Erik leaned in to kiss the fledgling girl and she whacked him, showing her derision. I snickered obviously at the way his face looked as he staggered back in shock. He turned and noticed me and Erin standing there. "Damn, talk about mixed messages," I announced, trying to piss him off. "First she's all over you, then she's shoving you away. That just ain't right."

"Yeah, when a girl says yes she should mean yes, and not 'hey, I think I'll tease you and then reject you.'" Erin air quoted, trying to support my point like she did in her 'twin' role.

"You two don't know what you're talking about." the fledgling was trying to look pissed, but she just looked freaked out to me. Erik couldn't keep his eyes off her, or on her face for that matter. I wanted to yell out 'Damn you goona give her an A, Professor Night?' Instead, I slid my hand around Erin's waist, and she leaned against me as we walked down the stairs to Erik, laughing at the fledgling all the way down. Anything to ruin things just a little more for those two. I felt Erin press into me as we walked. Damn that mermaid was a tease.

"Hey, man." I chuckled. "Don't worry. My mermaid and I will let everyone know what a dick tease she is." Erik tried to interrupt no doubt with some twin-ish comment that would piss me off, because I could speak for myself "No, you don't need to thank me. Just consider it a favor from one vamp to another." I smirked and watched as the fledgling turned pale.

"No." Erik met my eyes. "Shaylin was right—you don't know what you're talking about. What you saw was me trying something stupid. Shaylin didn't ask for it." Well, someone was feeling sentimental. Had Erin just done the same thing, I would've let her fall on her ass.

"Ah, come on, you're Erik Night." I resisted my urge to diss him, because Neferet said I was supposed to get him on my side.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm telling you that you're wrong. Shaylin isn't a tease. I was being a dick. If you two have to talk about her, that's what you should be saying." He argued, and I saw a flicker of something in his eyes. I wondered what Neferet would think of this and made a mental note to tell her.

"You expect people to believe a little freak like her turned _you_ down?" Erin smirked. I didn't like that my girl was implying that Erik was desirable.

"What I expect is for you two to either tell the truth or shut up," Erik said. I wanted to reply with a 'what are you going to do, give me detention?' I didn't only because Neferet had told me to fragment them and messing with Erik wouldn't help.

The fledgling- Shaylin or whatever, walked off with Erik, turning only to say "I guess this means you won't be catching the bus back to the depot again tonight."

Erin backed into me, this time deliberately letting her ass graze my thigh. "I've ridden the short bus for the last time, but you go ahead. It fits you better than me, anyway." She sniped

"You tell 'em, mermaid." I rubbed my hand over her ass, acknowledging its presence painstakingly close to me "Water needs to be free to go wherever it wants." Meaning all over me.

"Yeah, and it's time for us to go. I'm bored," Erin said, implying that she had the exact same thing going through her head.

"I got somethin' for that!" I bit her neck, tired of her teasing me and the fact that I hadn't fed today. Erin's squeal turned into a throaty laugh.

"And I won't be saying yes-no, yes-no. I'll just be saying yes-yes!" Erin sneered at Shaylin, she clutched at my hand and escorted me to her dorm. I'd succeeded in getting her away from the circle, but lord was she annoying. She was always full of cutting remarks and social stand offs. Appearance was crucial. If I'd wanted a part in that, I would've banged the prom queen. And wost of all, she was like having an echo.

"Let me taste you, mermaid." I forced her into her bed and pushed myself above her.

"You sure?" She demanded, her blue eyes widening. Ah hell no, I had not done all that for nothing. I was going to get that blood if it killed me. Or, more likely her.

"Trust me." I smirked and dug my teeth into the pale smooth skin of her neck. Her limbs thrashed, trying to dislodge me. I only let go once I'd drank my fill and her knee came up and hit me in a sensitive region.

"What the hell was that for?" I kissed her playfully over the spot I'd bitten

"I told you no." She snapped "Dallas, we could've ended up-"

I felt a blast of ticked-off pass over me, like I was sensing the emotion Erin displayed… oh hell no.

Erin stepped back, as though slapped "What the hell kind of crap is going through you head?"

That's when I realized it. We were imprinted. _Shit!_

"I think you should leave. This is too much." She pushed me out the door as her emotions slapped me like waves. _Angry, confused, shocked, sad._

**later, Erin**

Thanatos assigned us to work together. This was un freaking believable. I sighed and thought about how wrong I was about Dallas. I thought he loved me. I thought I was special. No. I was no more than a convenience to Dallas. I was a _job_, and then no more than a willing body. I was no fool. I felt no love from him when we- I mentally corrected myself- he made us become imprinted. I hadn't even wanted to share my blood. That was why now we were arguing about lights. I wanted something with a bit of a yellow tint, like candles. He wanted something frosty and blank, like his heart. To me, this was more than lights. This was about my control over my life.

"Thanatos assigned me to decorating" I snapped

"Well, I'm the one who has to find power for these goddamn things." He argued "Mine are more efficient."

"You don't need freaking efficient. You need decoration." I snapped

"Don't fight with me, mermaid." He shoved his lights into the cart.

"Don't call me that. Just go away, okay Dallas. I can't deal with this now." I felt indifference and anger coming off him

"What the hell is your issue?" He demanded

"You're my issue" that was when I decided. I didn't need another twin role. I needed to be my own person for once.

"Do you love me?" I demanded

"Of course I do," he started

"We're imprinted. That's bullshit." I interrupted

he looked at me, trying to look hurt "that hurts, mermaid."

"I'm not your mermaid. My name is Erin."

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded

"Because you lied to me. A lot." I explained

"Why do you have to be so fucking complicated? Nothing is ever good enough. Seriously once i told me I had to-"

"who sent you?" I demanded

"look, you were supposed to just be an easy job. Go talk to the un-twin. Break the circle. Make her feel special. Fuck her if you have to." He rolled his eyes.

"Who sent you?" My voice was hard and not at all like the way mermaid would've responded.

"And why should I tell you?" He demanded

That's when it clicked "Neferet." I spoke. This changed everything. "Use your goddamn lights. I don't care. We're done." I turned and left, feeling like I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**Sorry, this is late. I'll post two today. KShade out.**


	6. TC Continuation: A new person

Day 6: Reason why you love HoN

I love the characters and the plot and pretty much everything about it. I love how some things hit too close to home sometimes and remind me of people. I love the way I get insanely attached to characters and cry when they die.

_Aurox (this is a continuation of the first one, and a few others.)_

The next day, we all were trying (trying being the operative word) to sort out all the crap going on with the open house, because no one had done the jobs they were assigned. I guess that was because of going to save Grandma. First, we gave decorating to Aphrodite, from a very distraught Erin. Then, Thanatos made Dallas go get lighting that 'didn't give people the impression they were walking through cheap fluorescents that would flicker out any minute.' Zoey got sent to Street Cats to go get the nuns involved, Thanatos went to talk to the mayor, knowing Aphrodite would refuse point blank. Stevie Rae did actually go to see her mom, to get cookies. Shaylin wanted a cat, so she was going to go with Zoey. She invited me to come as well.

Once we got to Street cats, Zoey went to got talk to the nun in charge, while Shaylin dragged me down to the adoption center. We spent a while trying to find a cat that didn't feel the compulsive need to attack my face. I guess the cats could sense that there was something off about me. Finally, after ages of cat versus shifter, Shaylin found a sleek grey cat that didn't seem to go ballistic with me in the room. She wrapped herself around Shaylin's leg and gave me a wary look, but allowed me to stroke her sleek fur. Shaylin scooped her up and carried her to the nun who had been watching concernedly as the other cats tried to attack me.

"May I adopt this one?" She asked, stroking the cat's head

The nun smiled good-naturedly "That's Misty. We took her in last year. She's blind. She's going to need a lot of extra care. You're sure you want her?"

Shaylin nodded, "She's perfect. I was blind as well, so I know what that's like."

The nun tilted her head, absently, I wondered how her hat-thing stayed on when she did that. "You were blind?" She asked

"Well, until I was Marked." Shaylin explained

"That explains it." The nun smiled and then helped Shaylin to pay and gave her some information. Shaylin passed Misty to me while she did so. Misty lazily laid in my arms, languishing.

"You're quite the lucky cat." I whispered "your mommy's pretty amazing" I finished, not knowing Shaylin was behind me

"I'm amazing now?" She asked "I feel so lucky" she took her cat back

"You've been amazing for a long time." I replied "Longer than I've been alive."

"You make me feel so old." She laughed

"Would you two mind stepping out, your boyfriend is freaking out the cats." The nun interrupted

Smiling at the nun's comment, I walked out the door to sit at the little park nearby with Shaylin.

"Isn't that odd that everyone thinks we're together?" I commented

Shaylin looked at me for a long time, trying to read my colours. "Do you find it odd, Aurox?" She asked

Truthfully, I liked it. "Well, I don't know about Heath, or anything. But I don't mind. You were the first person other than grandma to see past the beast."

"Not true." Zoey interrupted, walking in "I saw you as Heath long before anyone, really. And I protected you at the reveal ritual."

Misty plonked down in my lap and started purring "do you think you could elaborate on the whole 'Heath was my humanity' thing" I asked, feeling irate at the fact that she gave me a non-explanation, or the most ambiguous answer possible.

"Heath was' She stopped herself "Heath was everything to me. He's been a huge part of my life since he was in grade three and I was in grade two. He was the only human with us except Aphrodite, who's definitely not a normal human. Heath was always there until Kalona killed him." Zoey paused

"Who was he to you?" I pressed

"Heath was my boyfriend." Zoey explained "My consort."

Shaylin sighed. I could feel a bit of disappointment wafting off her.

"It's true that you were the first to see me for Heath." I noted "But Grandma and Shaylin were the first to see me for Aurox." I finished

Shaylin smiled "Can we go now? Misty looks tired."

Zoey sighed "Sure. The sooner I can get home the better." And with that, we followed her to her oddly cheerful looking blue car. Once we were inside the car, Shaylin and I in the back and Zoey in the front, I turned on the radio, by hitting the button. A light piano intro filled the car, sounding vaguely whimsical, and then out of the blue a loud, somewhat less whimsical blast of guitar came in.

"_You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you" _sang a strong, beautiful female voice. Abruptly, Zoey switched stations. The next station played a song with a fascinating start, where the guitar would play two loud notes and then waver on the third, creating a discordant trill. Eventually, we came to a line that said "_I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_"

Zoey just shut off the music and whispered "Ah hell."

"Why did you stop the music?" I asked, perplexedly Shaylin scrawled something down on a piece of paper and passed it to me. _The music was being intuitive, I think… the first one sounded far too much like she was forgetting you weren't Heath. _

I stopped and thought about the lyrics. Then, I underlined 'far too much' and wrote _does that bother you?_

Shaylin read it and I felt the tension in the car augment. _It bothers me a lot. Erik and I were talking about Zoey. Yeah, she likes you, but she also likes Stark, so she's just going to wind up two timing you. Apparently she did that to your previous incarnation a lot. Erik told me about this one time when she even" _the next four lines were crossed out "_no. that feels too much like gossip. Ask her about Loren Blake someday._"

My response was fast _"Who's Erik?"_

Shaylin glanced at me "_Erik is the Drama teacher (You'd know him as professor Night) he also Marked me. He likes me but he's selfish and gets along by using his appearance. We'll only ever be friends._" She wrote

_Why did that matter so much to me?_ I wondered

"Hey, I know you two are passing notes back there. I'm not that clueless." Zoey commented

"Who exactly was Loren Blake?" I asked. Zoey froze, and turned around despite driving a moving vehicle.

"Who mentioned him?" She demanded

"His name sounded familiar" I lied, not wanting to pin this all on Shaylin

"He was a poetry teacher. Neferet killed him." Zoey explained, but I could tell she was omitting information

"Why would Heath remember him?" I asked

Zoey parked the car "I don't know." She lied and gestured for Shaylin, Misty and I to get out. We got out and walked to the classroom where Thanatos would probably be waiting.

"So what did Erik tell you?" I asked in a whisper

"She cheated on him and Heath with this guy. Erik saw the whole thing, or as much as he would've wanted to see." She whispered "I figured I should warn you that Zoey has a thing for never dating just one guy."

"Why?" I asked

"Because I figured I should try to save you the heartbreak later." She replied

"But what if I don't want to be her Heath? What if I want to be Aurox?" I asked

"Then I would be very, very happy." Shaylin whispered, just as Thanatos entered the room


	7. An alternate universe

Day 7: when did you start reading HoN? (And before you read it, what was your perception of it)

In grade seven. I was twelve and hadn't realized that my teacher has read it, so she looked at my book (Marked at the time) and asked me if I really thought twelve year olds should be reading this series. I responded by saying "But Mme, if I don't keep reading, how will I ever know what happened?" That's how I became her 'favourite student'. My perception of the series before I read it was that it was supposed to be the new Twilight (Think similar characters, similar vamps, similar everything. (Thank Nyx it wasn't.)

_Kaylee (an OC (no, she's not based on me, this is how I wish I'd found the series and her personality is based off a friend)_

I was just leaving school when I saw him, or rather, sensed him in my periphery. He smiled "are you Kaylee?"

I faltered "Um, uh, well, yeah." I ended up saying

"Do you know who or what I am?" He asked, stepping out of the shadows. I noted that he had tattoos on his face that looked like a mask. He also had black hair and deep blue eyes, oddly like a tattooed Superman.

"My best guess is that you're some kind of biker or something 'cause you've got tattoos on your face. Maybe you're a rock star." I mused, naturally letting my bias come out and then reprimanding myself

He smiled "That's the oddest thing I've ever heard. No, I am neither, I am a vampyre."

I paused and then grabbed his arm and held it in the sun. "No, you're not." I argued "you don't turn sparkly."

He laughed and then jerked his arm back "Be careful as to whose arm you stick in the sun young one. The next vampyre might catch fire."

"Vampires don't catch fire!" I argued "That's ridiculous."

He smirked and handed me a package. I unwrapped it to see a green notebook-like thing.

"You're too kind, this is all I wanted for Christmas" I quipped "I've always wanted something to write in."

He looked annoyed "open it." He insisted. Inside the notebook was an eReader. I turned that on and saw that it had eight books on it. In the little flap was a list of dates: January 4th 2010, November 5t h 2011, October 16th 2012, February 19th 2013.

"You are to read these and once you finish the last one on the list, I will return, and take you into the world of the books. Do you have any questions?"

"Why don't you sparkle?" I demanded, clinging to the determined thought that I could have a twilight-vampire find me and oddly stalk me, like in the books

"Because I'm not gay." He replied "Do you have any questions that don't relate to Twilight?"

"How do I contact you if I have a question?" I asked

He handed me a piece of paper, with an email address on it.

"What's your name?" I asked, realizing I hadn't known it

"Erik Night." He responded "and the other think I know you'll ask about is the tattoo. That's from Nyx, she's the goddess of the vampyres. All will be answered by reading these books."

So I did. Now I was older, more mature, and counting down to the last date on the list, Neferet's Curse. After that, Erik (being a tracker, of course) would come take me to his world. There were so many vampyres I couldn't wait to meet! But I hadn't stopped there. I made my friends read it. Sara mocked me for it, saying that it was pointless and a few other not-so-nice things about me for having read it. Violet read the last book only, but supported what had grown to be a full blown addiction to me. Finally, there was Evelyn who liked it, but didn't connect like I did with it. Hell, no one could connect with it like me, after all, I'd talked to a character. I emailed Erik

_73 more days! Hey, I was wondering, what was your side of the story? I mean, the books are mostly from Zoey's POV, so you seem…different._

He took his sweet time to respond

_I really liked this girl. She was different. She was sweet and kind and gifted by Nyx like no one else had ever been. I put up with the fact that she was imprinted to a human, because I knew once she made the change, the imprint would break. I figured she'd let go of him. Then came the thing with Blake. I'd just made the change, it was supposed to be a day of celebrating for me. Then I discovered my girlfriend was cheating on me with a teacher. So yeah, I was an ass. I told her friends. Can you blame me? But I forgave her, because I missed her and I thought she'd learnt a lesson. She hadn't but I tried to hold on, despite there being two other guys and Kalona. So she broke up with me. Yes, Venus was a rebound. Zoey and I are sort of friends now. And Shaylin is just… I don't know how to describe her. She's amazing._

I read the thing over and then replied.

_You seem far nicer when you're telling it to me. I mean, particularly the start. Do you think Shaylin likes you? _

He replied swiftly

_Not as more than a friend. Was that in the last book, when I caught her?_

I typed a quick response

_Yeah. I got to run. I'm going to be late for school._

Mom called me "Kay, we have to talk about this." She was holding a print out of a fanfiction I'd written "This is going to far."

I grabbed it "No, you reading my stuff it 'too far'"

"I just think your addiction is getting a little-" mom started, I stormed out, carrying my eReader and my school bag. Seventy three days became seventy, became sixty, became fifty, forty, thirty, twenty, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, and two until it was the day before Neferet's Curse. I'd packed my bags and written a long note to my family, explaining where I was and why I wouldn't be back for a while, but that I was still only an email away. I left them my new email address, as well, and waited for midnight, so I could download Neferet's Curse. Once I downloaded it, I spent two hours reading that, and then emailed Erik that I was ready.

He appeared in my room. "Kaylee Evans! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" And he pointed to my forehead. It exploded in pain.

"Are there others form my reality?" I asked

"There are four others. One for each element." He explained. "Hold on to my arm." I did as I was told. Then I was standing in the foyer of the House of Night, where anything was possible and I would get to meet my idols. "Now I have to go, Spirit's taking her sweet time" Erik disappeared.

**Just a plot bunny I've had for a while about if people from this reality went to the House of Night's reality. I'm just happy I've done a week of this now! Only four more weeks of writing.**


	8. Shattering

Day 8: least favorite book

Burned. I didn't like what was going on with Zoey shattering, because it was obvious that she was going to make it, considering that this was the seventh book in a twelve book series. I maintain they should've done that in Revealed and changed the plot a bit. That would make the tension so much more real. (I may have to write that as a plot bunny, my re-write of Burned and then the end of Hidden/Revealed) for now, I'm just going to write something canon in Burned. Or sort of canon, anyways.

_Kalona_

I stood outside the grove, feeling disappointed that I would never again be allowed to enter. That's when I saw her. A-ya. Was I hallucinating? I hoped not as my eyes locked on hers. A-ya ran out of the grove, just as fast as I recalled.

"Kalona!" she exclaimed as she ran over

"my A-ya!" I cried and embraced the beautiful Cherokee maiden. She felt exactly as I remembered warm and pliant. I stepped back and looked at her, committing her every detail to memory. Her beautiful caramel coloured skin covered in intricate swirls of red that resembled the marks Nyx gave to her children. Her dark eyes, rimmed with long lashes, which stared into mine, penetrating deep into my soul. Her long curtain of ebony hair, which still looked smooth and silky, and made me want to run my hands through it. Her hourglass physique, ensconced in a short buckskin dress, covered in beads and shells. She had not aged a day since I last saw her.

"Zoey shattered, as you no doubt know. I thought in my moment of freedom I would come visit you." Her voice was like music.

"I missed you." I whispered, trying not to let my voice convey just how desperately

A-ya wrapped her arms around me. "I'm right here. We will have awhile. Stark went to talk to Zoey."

I kissed her lightly. The way her warm body felt on mine was unbelievable. I deepened the kiss, holding her and being more insistent, letting myself release everything I had always wondered about whether she would ever be back and living in this moment.

"Kalona" she murmured, her voice like an aphrodisiac to me.

"Yes my love?" I asked

"If I do this, you have to promise to not hurt them. Zoey is me and I don't think I can play this game with you."

I paused then, and a part of me wanted nothing more than to lie to her and then ravish my A-ya one last time. But I could never lie to her. "I have to. Neferet will enslave my immortal soul if I don't. Zoey and her Warrior, and consort can stay here, and you can stay with me. We don't have to leave." I said the last sentence as a plea.

A-ya's eyes met mine. There was anguish present in them as she spoke "Zoey without me will be no more than a Caoinic Shi. Would you will that on her on the chance that I would be yours again?" A-ya demanded

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to have my A-ya, but the part of me that had been a warrior, had been _honourable_ refused to grant me this. Refused to say yes. I stood, completely at odds with what I wanted to say, but said it no less. "I could never will that on you. I could never let someone do that for me."

"Then promise me that you'll let her return." A-ya begged

I was torn between my immortal soul, and my honour. I only told her "If there is a way to do it and keep my soul, I will do it."

She kissed me, passionately. I could feel the urgency and the emotion as we shared one last kiss, one last glorious kiss.

"Goodbye, my love." She whispered as she disappeared back into the grove, to try talking to Zoey one more time.

I tried to whisper "goodbye" but the words died on my lips. She would always be in my heart, no matter who her new incarnation was.

_Stark _

Zoey and I sat in the grove, near an enchanted lake-type-thing. We were sitting under a tall oak tree, with verdant branches, on a couple of rocks. Everything about this place screamed happy, relaxed. But honestly, being here sort of put me on edge, because Zoey was starting to slip, but I tried to ignore that, and the fact that being here meant neither of us were really living.

"Why did you come here?" Zoey asked

"Because I'm your warrior," I replied "you were in danger, so I came."

"But I'm safe here." Zoey insisted. Was she trying to get rid of me?!

"No, Zoey. You're not safe until you're back in the real world." I insisted "I want you to return with me."

Zoey looked at me, and I saw sadness in her hazel eyes "I can't leave." She said sadly

"Of course you can, Zoey." I responded "Your friends need you. Hell, I need you."

"Stark, Heath-" She started

"Would've wanted you to be happy." I finished her sentence

"But what if I can't do that?" she asked "he died because of me, Stark, do I really deserve to be happy? Hell, being here is slowly killing you too. I'm pretty much the death of everyone." She turned away from me, trying to stifle her tears.

I turned her around so she'd face me "Zoey. It's not your fault. Kalona killed him, not you. You tried to save him." I whispered, in what I hoped was a soothing tone of voice. "And I'd still be wrapped around Neferet's finger. You saved me, so it's time for me to save you."

Zoey sighed, still trying desperately not to cry, so I guided her onto my shoulder and whispered to her "Just let it all out"

She wrapped her hands around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. I whispered things to her about how it was going to be okay and we all missed her but most importantly, about how much I loved her.

Finally, she sat up "I'm so sorry." She blurted

"Why?" I asked "I don't mind being your shoulder to cry on."

"No, it's not that. I should pass on, like Heath did. I don't belong here; I don't belong in the normal world." she wouldn't meet my eyes

"Zoey! If anyone belongs there, it's you. Nyx chose you for a reason, are you just going to walk away from all that?" I demanded "And, if you don't leave, neither will I." I said stubbornly

"Stark I-" she started, but I cut her off

"You can't? Are you really going to say that? Of course you can, you're Zoey Redbird! Nyx chose you for a reason; you can do this, Zoey." I insisted

Zoey looked at me, giving me a look that said I'd said far too much. "I can't let you stay. You'll die. You go back home and I'll stay here and sort my own crap out."

"Yeah, some warrior I'd be then. Leave my queen to die and save my own ass? If you die, do me a favour and don't try to send me back knowing I failed." I admonished "Did you really think I could just leave you after everything?"

Zoey blushed "I just wanted you to be safe. You didn't think I'd let you die, did you?" I demanded

"I don't know, Zoey." I fumed. "I don't know what to think. The Zoey I knew wouldn't give up this easily. The Zoey I know would be sure Nyx wanted her to go on and the Zoey I know would think of more than just herself." I explained "I'm going to leave for a moment, and let you think, and once I come back, you'll realize I'm right." I promised

I walked a sufficient distance away before collapsing to my knees. "Nyx, please. I don't know what to do or say to get Zoey back. All I know is that we need her in our world and that I'm our only hope." I felt a few stray tears of my own slide down my cheeks.

Nyx appeared before me, like spirit made tangible, despite the fact that that's not a description that really helps with anything. "James Stark. You can't guilt Zoey into it, nor goad her into it. Follow your heart, and follow your instincts. They will not lead you awry."

"But, if I can't help her." I trailed off, silently begging Nyx for help

"I do not interfere with free will, Stark. You know that." Nyx replied "But if you follow your instincts, you will not fail."

**This was the longest one yet! Originally it was just the second half, but then I added Kalona's POV, because I realized I couldn't write that much with Zoey and Stark. Nothing personal, I just realized I was trying to milk the scene I'd created and I didn't like that. See you tomorrow, KShade out.**


	9. Anything but Love spinoff: Astley

Day 9: Favourite crossover paring?

I like to pair Erin with people, mainly because I hate her and Dallas. So, I was reading Captivate by Carrie Jones and I thought her and Astley would be interesting. (Astley is a pixie king)

_Erin (this continues off all the other one-shots)_

The new student was… well… confusing. For one thing, he had no visible crescent moon or anything. He just looked like an abnormally gorgeous human. He was tall and has hair that's a little lighter than mine. His eyes were the beautiful green of pine trees. The other thing was that there were little bits of golden dust falling off him, like he had golden dandruff or something. Not that it wasn't completely sexy seeing little bits of gold form a trail behind him.

"Mermaid!" I heard Dallas scream out. I whirled around, looking unamused. "There you are." He smiled

The new kid whipped around like he was shocked. More gold fell off him as he whirled around.

"We're through, Dallas. Neferet sent you to get information out of me. I can't trust you any further than I can throw you." I turned to walk away. He grabbed onto my shirt.

"Dallas, you're hurting me!" I shrieked as the hem of my t-shirt cut into my neck "let go."

He whirled me around "Hell no, I'm not letting you go." I felt his anger seeping into me like a tainting splash of watercolour paint over whatever cold colours I was feeling. This goddamn imprint had to go.

"Water, come to me." I whispered, but felt the element's relaxing presence there nonetheless. "Let go of me." I spoke slowly and insistently

"You know too much, mermaid." Dallas smirked "And since you're not with me, you're against me." I could tell he wanted me to beg for my life. Or, better yet, to get down on my knees and persuade him not to hurt me. I was through pleading and I was through being his personal whore.

"Water. Show him who he's messing with." I whispered. Water hurled itself at him, soaking the living hell out of him. The new kid was gaping and stifling a laugh.

"You're going to regret that" Dallas sputtered, looking utterly ridiculous.

"Oh, really, I don't think I'll regret anything more than ever being your girlfriend" I snapped back

He held his hand out, zapping me. That's when I registered that the new kid had somehow jerked me out of the way. Dallas looked pissed.

"Where the fuck are you!?" He screamed out "I know I can find you somehow!"

That's when I realized we were invisible. "What's going on?" I whispered 'Who are you?"

"My name is Astley" he whispered "and we are invisible. You manipulated water and then he tried to zap you with some form of electricity. I pulled you out of the way."

A flake of golden dust drifted onto the crown of my head. "What's with the dust?" I whispered

"It's a long, difficult to believe explanation. But granted you are a fledgling, are you not?" He started "A fledgling who can manipulate water."

It's not half as awesome as you'd think." I commented "It's easy to screw up, like really, really, badly" I added

He smiled "I am a pixie king, Thanatos, your High Priestess called me in, apparently because she wants to be more conscious of the 'old Magick' around us."

Images of oddly bobble-headed sparkly creatures from an old show I used to watch flashed through my head. Astley was obviously not like those. Still, my experiences, particularly recently told me to be wary.

"Prove it." I whispered

He sighed. There was a shift in the air and when I turned around, his skin was blue, his eyes were silver, and he had a small pair of fangs. "Does that make you happy?" He asked

"Happy, freaked out. They're pretty much the same by now." I shrugged, feeling oddly freaked out by his silver eyes.

Astley smiled, his appearance rippling into the appearance I knew was a glamour. "I think Dallas has left. Why did he wish to kill you?"

"Because I broke up with him. It's complicated. Why are you a king?" I asked

"Fate." Astley replied

"Do you have a queen?" I demanded, feeling more free after almost dying

Astley smiled "in a sense. My queen is in love with a shifter. She's only my queen as a formality."

"Is that why you're here?" I asked

"I am here because you High Priestess requested I be and I had no other places to be." He replied.

"Would you like a tour, you know, because you saved my life and all?" I asked

Astley smiled "You are offering a tour to a stranger? Do you trust me already?"

"You saved me from Dallas, didn't you?" I asked. And anything is better than being alone.

**Sorry for the short-ness. I have homework. KShade out.**


	10. In Between:Music to my ears

Day 10: what would you want your affinity to be?

Earth or Music I'm not sure if Music is a valid choice, but I like the idea (After having used it as the affinity for an OC in In Between (Alexa. She rejected the change and is going to come back in the sequel. If you read in Between then you know something about her. I'm writing this about her while she was living. Note: It doesn't matter if you've read In Between to understand this. This can be interpreted as a prequel type thing, or just a one-shot.

_Alexa_

Swiftly, I finished the spiralling trill in my oboe solo, winking smugly at Indy, who sat cutely, and transparently behind her flute. She picked up, with a melancholy improvised part, turning it into a duet. I slowed my trill down and dropped it down the octave, making it fit with her notes. Then I sprung up to a higher note and went down in semitones to add a minor chord to Indy's rapidly rising and falling run (on G harmonic minor, If I'm not mistaken). Beautiful. I signalled to Mona, a sixth former on alto saxophone. Mona added a whole note rhythm to the background. Then I raised a hand in the air and cued Thomas, a trumpet. He brought a note up the octave and made it fall dramatically. Then I put my instrument down, preparing to sing something. That's when Ailith walked in.

"Professor April. The High Priestess requests you turn it down a little." She said sweetly. Or, as sweetly as a bitch like her could.

"Be sure to tell her my advanced band sends their regards and would like to know her opinion on our improvisation." Professor April replied. To translate out of teacher-speak 'go bother someone else and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out.' Was what Professor April wanted to say.

Ailith rolled her eyes and left. I smiled, "Which style this time?" I asked

"Try a ballad. Flute, you start." She motioned to Taylor Bell, a flute in sixth form.

Taylor started off on an F major scale, elbowing the girl beside her, Cassidy to play a chord. Then Ryan, our only male flute played a third note and Indy, our only other flute played the octave note. I added a slow harmony on the oboe. Taylor rolled her eyes and went to go answer her cell. I motioned to Indy. She led a slowly rising melody. I looked into her violet-ish eyes. And I felt my hands moving, adding the harmony to her melody as I felt the love between us. You see, I had an affinity for music, so if I focused on an emotion or on a person, like Indy, the music just sort of came. Indy blushed when she saw the intensity in the way I played and the way I stared into her eyes. Finally, I put down my oboe and began to sing, "When I'm with you, nothin' else is ever that right or true." I smiled "Every minute, every day, all alone and old and grey, I'd give it all away for you. I'd rather die young and stay true than ever leave you." I sang. Then I motioned to Indy to sing. Her eyes widened apprehensively. She wasn't the type to sing in public, particularly not in class. Her voice was beautiful, but after having been bullied for liking girls, she silenced herself. I whispered "Go for it, Indy" And finally, she caved and sang.

"You opened my eyes" She started in her sweet soprano voice "You took down my disguise. And to mu surprise I feel better than you can surmise." She sang. I stared into her eyes, giving her an unspoken congratulatory look.

"Yes and every time I look inside your eyes, the insecurity in me dies." I sang and motioned to her

"There's no day, no possible way that I could do anything but stay." She finished. I lifted my oboe and started back into the rhythm , just as Professor April cut us off.

"Commendable, Miss Marius, Miss Dawn. Next time, can you not turn this into a declaration of—wait that would make a cool project. Write a short piece about love. Any style goes, you'll be sight reading it, most likely, so don't write above your, and whoever you want for help's skill levels"

There was a collective groan from the band. I was looking forward to it, of course, because of my love of music. Hell, I had a collection of love songs, on every instrument, but no one but Indy had seen that. The bell interrupted my thoughts, freeing the fledglings. After all, it was last class on a Friday. I swiftly packed my oboe up and then helped Indy dry her flute. Professor April smiled at us. I could tell she liked us, because we practiced a lot and we liked to improvise solos. She went out into the halls, humming and leaving us alone. I looked at Indy, who was almost entirely invisible. I whispered "Your singing is incredible" And kissed her beautiful pink lips. She blushed, still not too comfortable with any sort of public display of affection. Carefully, she looked around.

"No one here except little ol' me" I smiled, putting on a ridiculous accent

"You sing like-" she trailed off "Like an angel. I sing like a mortal."

I sat down in Ryan's vacant seat "You sing with your soul. And so help me, if anyone says that's not good enough, they can kiss my-"

Professor April re-entered the room. "Are you two ever going to leave?" She teased

"Not going to use force?" I teased back, and resisted my urge to cough. Out in the hall, on the way back to our dorms (After all, they can't let the two of us sleep in the same room, now can they?)

"We're definitely going to the playlist of pride." I whispered, referring to Professor April's playlist of student made music.

"You are the playlist of pride" Indy teased "Besides I uh, I think you're really uh you're really beautiful when you play"

I smiled contentedly. So what if I wasn't the most popular, I had Indy and that was what mattered.

**Sorry, I skipped a day. I'll double update Sunday or something. Happy 121212.**


	11. TC continuation: Jack's choice

Day 11: favorite couple

(Stevie Rae X Rephaim) or (Thanatos X Kalona) (Jack X Damien) possibly (Shaylin X Aurox) I do love a lot of others, but these are my favourites. I'm going to write this one about Jack and Damien, like a dream.

I could tell I was sleeping from the way the world looked. It was oddly more vibrant. Also, there was a tree that was covered in strips of cloth, flapping from the branches. _ He's here, my child _A voice in my head whispered. Was it Nyx, or was this a nightmare? Given my dreams, I could never be sure.

"So, how long until I can go down there again and see Damien?" I heard a familiar voice say. My heart wrenched at the sound. That sounded like Jack.

"That is entirely up to you, my son. Whenever you know to be ready yourself, you may go. Until then you may stay here in my grove. You could, of course, wait for him here." I heard Nyx respond

"What would Damien prefer?" The voice that sounded like Jack asked

"Well, Damien?" the Goddess asked "what would you prefer?" I wondered if that was indeed Nyx.

"Jack?" I asked "Jack, if that's you, can I see you?" I allowed myself to hope

Jack appeared, looking not a bit different from the last time I saw him. His short blond hair was still the exact way it had looked when I'd kissed him goodbye, not knowing it would be the last time. His beautiful blue eyes were still full of life and zeal, despite his untimely death. "Damien?" He asked, his eyes filling up with tears "You didn't die, did you?"

"I'm just sleeping." I reassured him. "This is all Nyx's doing, right?" I aimed the question at the goddess.

"I didn't like to see you mourn." Nyx replied "You and Jack get today to yourselves" She smiled and vanished

"I missed you." I felt a sob trying not to come out as I buried my face in Jack and relished the familiar scent of my love.

"Don't cry Damien. I'm here, and you should be happy." Jack hugged me, running his hands through my hair. "Trust me, it didn't hurt, and the Otherworld is amazing."

"It's just awful not having you there with me. I feel like everything has no meaning when you're gone." I admitted, detesting the way I sounded so feeble.

"Don't say that, Damien. Remember, you have our friends, still and I'll find you some day." He kissed me lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper, venting all the anguish and the way I felt like I wanted to shatter and the way I felt like no one got it.

Jack pulled away, smiling with his usual energy "I missed you too, Damien" he sighed "Nyx gave me some options, I can either stay here, or I can go back and be reincarnated. Do you want me to come back?" I wanted to tell him to, but I felt Nyx's influence from being in her world. That's why I didn't go with the selfish way and force him.

I shouldn't tell you what to do, Jack. I'm your boyfriend, not your Goddess." I said, ignoring the pain telling Jack that caused me. I wanted him to come back more than I wanted anything, and I would give my world to have him return.

"Well, we forget everything when we're reborn, right?" Jack asked, hesitantly "I don't ever want to forget you, Damien."

My heart broke a little at the look on his face and the thought he might not return. "I don't think that's completely true. Heath remembered Zoey, and he came back as a shape-shifter that was kind of Neferet's servant. I think love supersedes that." I rationalized

"Yeah, but what if I'm too far away? What If we're not even on the same continent?" Jack asked "It would hurt me to go back and never see you." He stated

"I won't give up until I find you. And with Zoey's seer stone and Shaylin's True Sight, it'll be easy. Ir, not easy but it'll hardly be arduous." I replied

"I love it when you use big words. My linguist." He kissed me

"Jack, have you made a choice yet?" I asked hesitantly, worried about the answer I'd get.

"I'm going to stay here until you die, and then we'll go back together.." Jack said.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Unfortunately, given my life, that could be any day." I sighed.

"Then live for me." I almost actually smiled. I leaned down and kissed Jack on the lips for a long time. "Don't miss me too much, kay?" Jack said when we broke apart.

Giving Jack one more peck on the lips I turned to Nyx and said "Nyx, I think I can go home now. I'll miss and mourn him but I will live my life again. And after all those things the mirror showed us, I think I'm needed there more than here" I felt my words ring true, all hell was breaking loose in the real world. Then I turned to Jack and said "I'll see you soon!"

"Bye, Damien! Hopefully not too soon!" Jack smiled and waved "And tell everyone I said hi, and I miss them like crazy!"

"Bye, Jack. Remember no matter what, I love you and I'll never forget you." I spoke and instinctively pulled a golden strip of cloth from my pocket. Jack found one the purple of his shroud.

"Come to the tree." I signalled him "We're going to make a wish and then tie these together." I smiled

We tied the two together and I wished that I'd find Jack again in this life or the next.

"I love you Jack" I whispered as I woke up, and I knew it was true. No matter what else happened, no matter who died and who did what, we would always have love, and that was what mattered.

**Sorry, I'm late for something, I gotta fly. Review… Please?**


	12. If it is pain you so desire

Day 12: least favorite couple

(Stevie Rae X Dallas) (Zoey X Erik) (Neferet X Kalona) (Erin X Dallas isn't as bad, but it would make top ten.) And I know not liking Neferet X Kalona is contradictory to the fact that I love them as characters, but them together is so… self-destructive. I think I'll write them actually. This was inspired by Three Days Grace's song "Bitter Taste" and Taproot's song "calling". Listening to either would enhance this. Takes place in Awakened.

_Neferet_

He had said, what felt like centuries ago, that he would 'rule at my side', but then A-ya, or as I knew her, Zoey Redbird came into play. You see, Being Zoey, she couldn't let me have anything. Not even whatever happiness I'd found in the arms of my immortal lover. I could tell that despite having freed him and being the Tsi Sgili queen, the first ever Tsi Sgili queen, that I'd never be 'good enough' for the fallen warrior.

"You're late." I murmured to myself and the tendrils of Darkness that clustered around me, feeding off my increasing agitation. Primarily, I spoke to the former though, wondering where Kalona had gone _this time_. Not feeling amused in the slightest, I ascended the stairs that led to the roof of our-I mentally corrected myself- _my _penthouse. I paused, contemplating as to whether I should clothe my currently naked form, but decided against it, thinking that it would motivate Kalona to see me like this.

I heard a triumphant cry from the top of the building and knew that was where Kalona would be. Swiftly yet silently, I raced up the stairs, feeling irked that he had not obeyed my order and awaited my arrival in the- _my_ bed, where I had requested_._

"_What is so amusing and why are you not awaiting me in my bed?" _I demanded, forcing myself not to smile at the look of shock that crossed his face upon seeing me and the… _darker_ look that he showed once he noted my lack of attire. I knew I was beautiful, and I was absolutely certain he found me a worthy conquest, but little more. That annoyed me that he still thought of Zoey Redbird. That he had refused to kill Zoey Redbird. Then my eyes looked down his body, noting the aroused state he was in. Clearly, I still had some purpose in his mind.

"I am not amused, I am joyous. And I am here because I wish to take you on the roof with the open sky stretching above us." Kalona walked slowly and purposely to me. Then he lifted me and carried me onto the balcony and laid me so that my head and shoulders leaned off the balcony. He pleasured me like I had never felt from any other man, but the secret was that after everything gone wrong in my life, I could never enjoy that kind of thing. But, being an impeccable actress, he was none the wiser.

Then, Kalona said something. I could tell he didn't know what he was saying but her name slipped out. _A-ya. _Even in our moments, on our balcony, it was always about Zoey. He didn't care about me except that I was a source of power. A source of Darkness. I was always just a source of something to him, an enabler. I only needed him to be the 'Erebus' to my 'Nyx Incarnate'. Which is why I didn't tell him what I heard, I slashed my nails down his back where I had recently flogged him with Darkness. He cursed as I drew blood. The pain amused me.

"Neferet, what the hell?" he demanded. I didn't respond, pretending to be unaware of any of those occurrences. I had thought having an immortal consort would be good for me. Really, doing battle with memories of my father and the way he- no I was not going to think of that now. I shook my head, as if to dislodge the memories.

It did no good, but it was a battle I would forever be fighting. And my fallen warrior did no good. Not that I had freed him for emotional validation. He was to aid in the acquisition of power. I still found it hurt that he cried for Zoey, that all he could think of was Zoey.  
"My love?" I asked, pretending as if it hadn't been entirely deliberate. "What is wrong?"

_Kalona_  
Was nothing remotely sane pertaining to Neferet? One minute, I was taking her on a balcony, under the stars, and the next, I'm being physically abused. I felt a stinging pain running down my back. So I questioned her, but all she did was playing innocent, as per typical. She was definitely a Tsi Sgili, with her mind games.

"You cut me." I started "what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, my love" I saw a look flit through her eyes that said the opposite. Granted, I wasn't the psychic one. She disgusted me, on a, lot of levels. Neferet was beautiful, and powerful, but it would forever be Nyx I longed for. Nyx was the only one I could ever love... And Neferet was making even pretend affection difficult. She wasn't even remotely sane, nor was she easily anticipated; which was why I ended up owing her my immortal soul. So I smiled and rather than arguing that there was something seriously wrong with her (the way she reacted to the word 'father' was evidence enough) I retaliated and dragged my nails down her face, creating a line of blood along her cheekbone. She gasped, and whimpered. I had won. Or so I thought. She then sent a cutting tendril of Darkness up my arm and all over me. I won't deny that it stung, but I remained stoic beneath its tendrils, despite their chill and the pain as it sliced into my arm.

"if out is pain you so desire, then taste my"

"I don't want your cold fire." I replied. "I don't want you."I stormed down to the room, to sleep on the couch. There was nothing to our relationship, no love, no... Nothing. We were just in a sort of mutual self-destruct, just falling again, bigger than before.

**Sorry, I get that it's short, but tomorrow you get two chapters. KShade out.**


	13. TC continuation: Forgiveness

Day 13: favorite quote

"Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as Light does not always bring good." It's something Nyx said in Marked that reappeared in Destined in the poem. I'm going to go to Shaylin and Aurox's story again wait and see when it pops up. This continues directly off chapter 6.

_Aurox_

"So, Zoey, did you talk to Sister Mary Angela?" Thanatos asked

"Street Cats is going to set up an adoption center at our job fair. She thinks the nuns being there will make the humans less wary." Zoey reported

"She is an intelligent woman. That was my idea in inviting them." Thanatos responded "Now, I need you to go help Aphrodite with decorating." She dismissed her. Zoey left immediately after Thanatos spoke.

"Shaylin. Did you find your cat?" Thanatos asked

Shaylin smiled and introduced Misty. Thanatos found it interesting that a girl who was blind had a blind cat. "and what about Aurox?" she asked

"What about me, High Priestess?" I asked

"How well can you control it? Are you going to be able to appear human at the job fair?" She asked abruptly

"Shaylin can tell when I'm feeling volatile. As long as she's nearby, we'll have a considerable amount of warning." I replied

"Would she be okay with spending the entire time with you?" asked Thanatos

I prayed to Nyx that Shaylin would say yes.

"I could do that." Shaylin responded. I questioned her sanity in spending this much time with me.

"And you will notify me if he appears to be close to shifting." Thanatos responded "You two can go."

We walked out and to the tree I fell into at the east wall. "Why did you volunteer for that?" I asked

Shaylin stopped and chose her words carefully "You're my" she paused "friend. I trust you. And your colours are looking better."

"Better?" I asked "how so?"

"Like I said yesterday, there's a light that I see in you, and it's glowing even brighter than I've ever seen before. I think it's going to be good for you, staying here." She replied

"And, what about you?" I asked

"Well, I love it here. I mean, I can see again. And Nyx,"

I interrupted her "Nyx. Is she a forgiving goddess? Can I make amends for everything I've done as Neferet's vessel?" I asked, sounding more like a plea than a question.

"Well, I haven't talked to her much, but the first time I talked to her was the day I was Marked. I was blind, so the striking thing was that I could see her. And she asked me if I wanted to be able to see the world for what it was. I said yes, and then I could see. But this went on in a fraction of a second inside my mind. I doubt Erik even noticed." She smiled "If the sight of one girl is that important to her, then I bet she'd forgive you." Shaylin replied

"But you were good. You were a mortal." I felt the doubt rising in me "I'm just a vessel. I'm not even supposed to have a soul."

"But you do. Come on, I can use water to ask Nyx. She may not reply in words, but I have faith that she'll answer."

I was more doubtful. After all, I had killed one of Nyx's people, but Shaylin insisted. She led me to Nyx's Temple. The temple was beautiful. There were candles everywhere, and the carpet was made of a lush red velvet that felt silky to the touch, and all of the windows were stained glass.

"You haven't been shot down in flames yet." Shaylin pointed out, breaking the heavy silence that had settled over us like a cloak.

I had no clue how to respond to that. Shaylin sat down and lit the candle she carried around in her purse. It emitted a blue glow and emulated a sense of calm as she spoke. "Nyx, I have no idea why you gave me all these gifts, my sight, the True Sight, Water, but I want to try to use them for good. Do you think you could answer my friend's question about forgiveness?"

I anxiously sized up the distance between myself and the door, preparing to run. Nyx's next words caught me off guard. "Aurox. I ask you only this. Is it possible to repent for something you couldn't control?"

"I don't know." I responded

"Aurox, my child, you could not control the Darkness that took over. It is the nature of being created by Darkness. But remember, Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as Light does not always bring good. You are special, and you can choose, so do not let yourself turn to Darkness if that isn't the path you choose."

I smiled "I choose Light." I spoke the words softly, but the flame on Shaylin's candle rocketed into the air.

"I told your former incarnation that I could not bless a future where you chose Darkness." Nyx began "But I give you my blessing in this future where you chose Light." And there was a flash as a warm feeling spread through me and Nyx vanished.

Shaylin smirked "I knew she wouldn't burn you." Then she looked at me. "Wow."

"What is it?" I demanded

"That light I saw is glowing brighter. It's like the flame on my candle. And look at your arm!"

On my shoulder was a black tattoo of a bull, with a silhouette of Nyx. I blew out her candle and passed it to her. "I can never repay you for doing this for me, Shaylin" I said solemnly

"You shouldn't have to." She responded "That's what friends are for."

A part of me was thrilled at being considered a friend, but I couldn't help but feel let down that I was only that. I was beginning to realize my place in this vampyre world the goddess had welcomed me into, and I didn't think it was with Zoey, where my previous incarnation was.

**Well, Thanks for reading, I have to go but you'll see more from me later. KShade out.**


	14. Ignore the smoke

Day 14: ever written a song or poem about HoN

Always! See Mirror, Mirror and Forever losing time. But, to add, here's a few more.

_Ignore the Smoke _(Lenobia in Hidden)

Through the smoke I see you  
I can see everything  
as my eyes tear up and vision blurs  
everything is clear  
and I can't leave you again

Two hundred years go by  
without you at my side  
But you came back to me  
a broken promise to myself  
every day I wonder if I loved you  
would I let you go away

Through the smoke I see you  
I can see everything  
as my eyes tear up and vision blurs  
everything is clear  
and I can't leave you again

A flash of fire returns  
and as it tears it all down I wonder  
why did you stay,  
when you knew you'd die  
well I won't let you go so easily  
not when you just returned to me

Through the smoke I see you  
I can see everything  
as my eyes tear up and vision blurs  
everything is clear  
and I can't leave you again

Breathe! Breathe!  
don't leave me!  
Breathe! Don't leave!  
I can't let you go after I just got you back

Through the smoke I see you  
I can see everything  
as my eyes tear up and vision blurs  
everything is clear  
and I can't leave you again

_A New Life_

One day, one day fate

Has to find you

And you might try to

Avoid it but you know

Everything's wrong

When everything's right

Leaving the day and

Joining the night

And everything you ever dreamed

And every thing that ever seemed impossible

So possible, it's possible, impossible

Nothing is wrong

Nothing is right

Chosen by the goddess of the night

It's everything else

It's everything left

And it's every dream dared to dream

Every life dared to live

But something's got to give!

Everything's wrong

When everything's right

Leaving the day and

Joining the night

And everything you ever dreamed

And every thing that ever seemed impossible

So possible, it's possible, impossible

Nothing is wrong

Nothing is right

Chosen by the goddess of the night

_Now, 2 haikus about Loren (Written by my grade seven self)_

He kind of scares me

What the hell are you thinking?

This will not end well

Why did you just do that?

Honestly, he's a teacher!

Great, Erik just saw!

_An internal monologue for Erik, also taking place in Chosen_

Being with you is my kryptonite

Because something has to give, and something has to take.

We both know who that is.

While you tell him you love him

And when he says it back, it's out of obligation, not love

But you believe it nonetheless.

I look at everything you said and did, and I have to wonder,

How real could it have been for me to not know any of that?

Lie to me

Tell me you meant what you said, and

Neferet's the villain. Which is why it's your choice that hurt me?

Right.

I believe you, because you're so trustworthy

you're no poor little victim,

I know what I saw

And I know that I'm not the only one who this hurt

I never thought I'd say this, but what about Heath?

You broke your imprint on a whim, with a teacher

That would suck for him

It's said the pain is like having a part of your soul wrenched away

Now tell me you're hurt too.

I dare you.

Lie. Lie. Lie and lie again, until they all blur into one,

Like always

I don't know why Nyx chose you

But I know why I'm leaving you

I'm leaving you with all your lies

No.

Not just that.

Your friends are good people.

They shouldn't be a part of this charade!

I have to let them know.

Try to stop me, I dare you

lie to me.

Like you always do,

Always lies, and I'm sure

I can say this is true

From here on in, everything I say will be true

So what you want to hear, will never be

Because I'm not a liar, like some

_Now, to end on a happier note,_

_In the end_

In the end, nothing else matters

When I'm with you, there is nothing else left in the world

Like we're the only thing that left

Am I supposed to feel like that?

And after all, you're, I'm

Forget the qualifiers.

I don't care who's son you are

Or that you have wings and a beak, for that matter

Because, like you said, you are mine

And I am yours

If we can take on the ancient personification of Darkness

And live

Then we can take on the world

But why bother?

Because all I need is you.

**Well, see you all tomorrow. Just request if you want me to attempt to make a video of me singing either of the first two songs. KShade out.**


	15. Ancient Mirror part one

Day 15: best fanart you've found.

It isn't online, It's Indigo Halfmoon Dauntless's portrayal of Neferet in my third one-shot. This is going to be my version of the end of Hidden, which happens to be just before that oneshot. (Or, pt two will be)

Though I could not yet kill the old woman, I found it quite entertaining to wound her. I had slashed both my wrists and I rested on the luxurious couch, watching as each black tendril sated its taste for blood and then, bloated, slithered over to lash the old grandmother. The expression of pain in her eyes was all too enjoyable, the chaos her slow death would bring all too satisfying. I reclined back, tilting my head towards the sky and reveling in my chaos. My perfect nightmare.

"Priestess, I have returned to you!" Aurox's voice cut into my thoughts as he dropped down to one knee. The vessel felt different, as I tried to probe his thoughts. In anger, a swiftly ripped the newest tendril from my wrist, not caring that it hurt exponentially more than I had thought, and hurled it at his chest.

"You are late!" I screamed as the Darkness ripped through shirt and skin, and he winced at the repercussions or my displeasure.

"Forgive me, Priestess! I became confused. I could not find my way back to you." He lied

I straightened up, going to my full sitting height and glaring down on him I gently pushed the tendrils from my wrists, whispering and murmuring to them like they were my children. "You ignored my command. I had to sacrifice to claim control of the beast, and still you failed me." I whipped another cutting tendril at his arm, this time, watching as it cut into his bicep. I felt the beast vying for control, because the Darkness was strengthened by it. Then, Aurox closed his eyes and I felt the beast quieten. He had control of it. _How interesting _ I thought _perhaps that's why the sacrifice still failed_.

"I did not ignore your command! It was the casting of the circle and the invocation of Death that caused my failure. Priestess, I cannot describe to you the influx of Light and power that Thanatos called forth. It affected the beast. I could not call it forth!" He lied again, this time guarding his thoughts with…

The elements, perhaps? If I wasn't mistaken those were Nyx's five elements protecting him. _Zoey! _I thought _The interfering mortal is trying to claim my vessel. _I felt a wave of fury at Zoey's interference. How dare she mess with a gift the White Bull had given me!

"But I could, and even after that you failed to destroy Rephaim and to break the circle." I angrily hurled a third tendril, this one feeding off my anger and also his blood, as it wrapped around his neck, cutting deep into him. This time, it quivered in anticipation as the beast stirred, but I distinctly felt the elements air and water subdue it. That wasn't Zoey's style. She would use Spirit, the element she was closest to. That meant Damien and Erin were here. I stopped and thought, Dallas had said he was distracting Erin today! That meant all my minions had failed me.

"That was the fault of Dragon Lankford. He was protecting Rephaim," Aurox replied. I wanted to ask him as to how Dragon had thwarted him after dying, but decided against it. Best to make him think I had been fooled, so I could make him kill the old woman. I knew that with all the Darkness I was using I could easily push him off the edge.

I shook my head in irritation. "Dragon shouldn't have been there. I thought Anastasia's death had broken him. Sadly, I was mistaken." I sighed theatrically. "I still do not understand why you didn't kill Rephaim after Dragon was dead." I finally asked, wanting to see what excuse he'd use, this time

"It was as I said, Priestess. The spell did something terrible to me. I was not myself. I had no control over the beast. After it gored the Sword Master I could not force it to remain and finish Rephaim. It ran, and I could not stop it. It was only today that I finally returned to my senses. The instant I was myself again I made my way back to you." He lied. I had noticed his scent in the house of Sylvia Redbird. Clearly, he had stopped to visit the old woman. I frowned.

"Well, it isn't as if you had much sense to return to. I suppose I must expect this type of thing. Imperfect sacrifice—cracked Vessel," I muttered, cursing my luck at having sacrificed Linda instead of her mother. Aurox was an imperfect vessel, and his flaws were getting on my last nerve. "Well, it has not ended so badly," I reassured myself, thinking of how gloriously chaotic Dragon's death would've been.

"You did put an end to Dragon Lankford's annoyingly honorable life. You did not stop the reveal ritual, and because of that I have been shunned by the Vampyre High Council, but I have decided that I do not mind that so very much. Not when I have local humans and my own little group of vampyres to play with." And the humans were fun to toy with. Eventually, I decided, I would have to seduce the mayor, just to see how much it would mess Aphrodite up.

I extended my bloody hand to Aurox. "So, you are forgiven."

Aurox bowed and thanked me., The tendril slithered off his neck and all over me, finally settling on a spot halfway up my arm "Actually," I started "Your return has given me a thought. Dragon Lankford was almost completely broken by his mate's death. Pathetic, really, and weak, to allow someone to have that much control over your emotions" I shoved back the memories that had instigated the thought, of a time when my emotions were controlled by someone else

"but, no matter. Dragon was mature and wise, yet still Anastasia's death nearly destroyed him. Zoey Redbird is neither mature nor wise. When Kalona so stupidly killed her human, she shattered and I was almost rid of her." I explained, tapping my bloody finger on my lips in an exaggeratedly contemplative way.

"Sylvia, can you imagine how devastated your poor, sweet u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya will be when you die?" I asked

Her voice was weak and full of both physical and emotional pain, but I hated how she spoke to me, an immortal the same way she'd talk to an equal "Zoey is stronger than you know. You underestimate love. I believe that is because you have never allowed yourself to know it." She replied

I felt a flash of rage, but supressed it, to avoid showing the old woman that her words had affected me.

"I have never allowed it to control me as if I were a fool!" I snapped

But Sylvia Redbird couldn't display a little wisdom and be silent "Accepting love does not make you a fool. It makes you human, and that is exactly what you are not, Tsi Sgili. You only glory on your victory over humanity because what you have become is a thing tainted and absolutely unlovable." That comment awakened an echo of something- no. I stood up, and smiled, knowing that I could finally silence the old woman "Vessel, call the beast and kill Sylvia Redbird!" I commanded Aurox, gleefully. He uneasily approached Sylvia. "Just break her neck, don't damage her body any more than my children already have. I want to be quite sure Zoey can recognise her."

"Yes, Priestess" Aurox replied, sounding like he was trying to mask his reluctance. After a long pause, Sylva began to reminisce "I will miss sunrise, lavender and my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, but death holds no terrors for me"

Aurox was closer, almost an arm's length away. I anxiously awaited watching Sylvia finally be silenced. I strode over to him, knowing that I had not sensed the beast coming out "Why have you not called the beast?" I demanded

Sylvia cringed looking at the way I was now floating on Darkness. "Priestess," Aurox began, fearfully "The beast does not listen to my commands as it did before the reveal ritual. But I do not need it to break the old woman's neck." So his ulterior motive was to save the old woman. Of that, I was suddenly certain, so, for his impertinence, it would be fitting if I made him kill her.

"But I do so enjoy beasts. I will help you call it forth." I slapped him, leaving a bloody handprint on his cheek. This time, I felt the beast try to manifest, but then Earth fight it back. Stevie Rae must also be here, I noted absently. I raised my eye brows "Isn't that interesting. I don't sense so much as the slightest bit of the creature's presence."

I floated over, atop my nest of Darkness, wrapping my arms around him, as though he was Kalona, knowing the closeness would perplex and intimidate him. "but you know what I do sense?" I demanded, frustrated that he wouldn't kill the old woman.

He shook his head silently.

"I shall tell you" I ran my nails down his face, drawing blood and causing the Darkness to quiver "I sense betrayal" I dug my nails into his cheek, drawing blood "You are a Vessel, created as a gift for me. You are mine to command. The beast is mine to call." I snapped, letting my derision bubble up. I struck him again, trying to make the beast come out, but spirit infuriatingly stopped it. _Zoey!_

"Spirit! How can spirit be present within you!?" I demanded, towering over him atop my pedestal of Darkness. Spirit could only affect things with souls! This meant that my vessel was no vessel, and Nyx had taken him from me. The Darkness multiplied with my rage.

"Strike him!" I shrieked, throwing a cutting strand of Darkness at him, which cut deeply into his arm. Instantly, all five elements guarded him. I wanted to scream. He was mine! Nyx couldn't mess with him! Not after everything else she let happen!

"The elements are with you! Where is that bitch, Zoey, and her circle?" I demanded

Aurox grabbed onto Sylvia, lifting her so as to carry her out. "Safe from you, witch!" he cried and ran

"_Strike! Cut! Cause Aurox unbearable pain is my demand!" _I cried, commanding the Darkness. The tendrils tripped him, leaving Sylvia broken and helpless on the floor.

"_Fashioned from Darkness, beast come forth! Obey my command!" _But little did I know, I was in for a lot more than I'd bargained for.

**I didn't have time to finish this, so I'm going to write a part two for the next chapter (Or when I have time to write an extra chapter) KShade out, to see you tomorrow. By the way, this is halfway, and the dialogue belongs to PC Cast.**


	16. Don't forget that

If I could be a character, I'd be...

Stevie Rae! I love her, and Rephaim is amazing, and I love the element Earth!

The crescent moon glowed like an incandescent light bulb in the dark sky. It reminded me of her markings, beautiful. I leaned against side of the bannister of the house I was hiding in. I heard the door open and I turned my head to see the Red One, my Stevie Rae, though I would never tell her how I really felt. Not other than the time when the White Bull was there. I couldn't forget that.

"Rephaim, can I talk to you?" She asked me, looking down at her leather cowboy boots. I looked down at her hands and saw a green candle that was lit. I looked back up at her. She stood there quietly, waiting for my answer. I knew she could see me, with her vampyre sight, so I nodded. I heard her take a deep breath and sigh it out. I was about to ask if she was alright but she spoke once more. "Rephaim, it doesn't matter where you came from or what you did. I understand that's it's hard for you to be here and not with Kalona but please… after all that, don't leave." She implored

I blinked several times, thinking about the implications of her sentence. I did not know what to say. I couldn't betray my father, but I did not want to leave Stevie Rae. I carefully leaned away from the railing and looked straight at her. I started to ponder what I would say, how I could explain my situation. I felt as if she was waiting for me to say something but I just couldn't. She spoke again. "Rephaim," she took a few steps toward me, "I'm thinking about telling Zoey and the others about you. I don't want to keep hiding you or making you run all over the place. If I tell her, maybe she'll understand" She babbled, looking down at her hands. _Yeah, right _I thought bitterly _the same Zoey that killed my brother will somehow understand. _Stevie Rae was far too trusting.

"Red One," I finally started, "I do not mind hiding or running." That was the truth, it didn't affect me. Whatever she wanted me to do, I would do it, just to see her. After all, we were imprinted, it was hard for me to stay away. And I could not have father know. A part of me couldn't bear that, particularly the way Neferet would find out.

"No Rephaim. No, I can't do it. And I told you, I'm not 'the Red One', I'm Stevie Rae. There doesn't need to be any dang formalities attached" She closed the space between us in a few long strides. She placed one hand on my arm. "I'm just Stevie Rae. Your Stevie Rae" She repeated. I started to feel her earthly powers surround me, emanating from her.

I swallowed, trying to think clearly. I did not want to fall into her embrace. I did not mind it but it was just the fact that I wanted to be able to think straight while we had this conversation. And her appearance, the beautiful way she smelled like her element, like freshly picked flowers, the way her hand ghosted up my arm, they were all distracting. I couldn't forget my priorities. I did not want to just say yes entirely because of the way she made me feel. "Stevie Rae," I called her by her name, as she had insisted, "I do not see any point in the conversation. You know what I have to say." I said bitterly. This conversation was vaguely like a puzzle and the some pieces were missing. I didn't grasp the whole point, because Stevie Rae knew exactly how I'd reply. I heard her take another deep breath. I was sure I had hurt her because my heart started to ache and our Imprint allowed us to feel each other's pain. "You know we cannot allow people to know about me."

"Rephaim…" she said my name again, in her beautiful accent. Then she was atypically silent, contemplative. Her hand slipped into mine, which looked oddly human in contrast with the rest of my body. Her big blue eyes met my red ones with an expression that was lost to me. It was like she was at odds with herself, with what she wanted to say. "I… I just don't…" I noticed that she had no clue what to say, she was at loss for words , and it confused me. She sighed softly and looked straight into my eyes. "I care about you, Rephaim. I don't want you to get hurt and staying here, alone, I just don't think it's safe." Her eyes brimmed with tears

"The blood of an immortal runs through my veins. I cannot easily be harmed. It is you who is in danger. If the Tsi Sgili finds out, she will use me to get to you." I explained, wanting to keep Stevie Rae safe.

"But what if we left?" She asked, "I know Nyx will find a way to help Zoey, and Kramisha can look after my fledglings." And she looked like she wanted me desperately to say yes.

"Stevie Rae, I can't, but once this whole situation blows over with Neferet, I'll tell father about you. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone." I begged. I had to keep father from knowing, from trying to exploit our connection.

"But I don't want to hide, Rephaim. I'm proud of you, and how far you've come." She smiled "Why do we have to hide?" and I wanted nothing more than to tell her that we didn't have to hide anymore.

"Because we will never be on the same side of Light and Darkness," I replied morosely.

"Why?" Stevie Rae asked "We fought Darkness together." And then she lightly kissed the tip of my beak "And don't forget it."

**Sorry for the shortness. This is Dedicated to Lexi-Volturi, she's doing this same challenge, go check it out! KShade out.**


	17. TC continuation: Be the congenial person

I'd want my tattoos to look like...

Music notes, or something ethereal, even something, again, that looks like leaves. I'll draw it, some time, but I'm not artistic, so I won't do it justice. Since I'm not big on writing self insert fiction (Looooong story there) I'm just going to write a quick story about the canon characters talking about it.

_Shaunee_

"What do you think your marks are going to look like?" I asked Damien

He smiled "They're going to prodigious, of course." He joked "At this point though, I'm just hoping to live to make the change." He tried to hide the sorrow that flickered through his eyes.

I gave him a hug "You'll be fine, Damien." I whispered "and he'll be back." But then, I made a swift change of subject, not allowing my friend to stay morose (a word I could actually define!). "You know, I sketched mine. I whipped out a piece of paper with a print out of my face on it. Over my face, I'd drawn in sparks coming off a flame that had my crescent moon mark at the center.

Damien smiled "that's resplendent" He smiled

Were I still a twin, I would've made a crack about Splenda or made some form of confused sound, instead I replied with a "You know, once we go back to normal school, you should teach me some of those crazy words."

Damien made an exaggerated expression of shock "Shaunee Cole, asking to learn vocab? I must thank Nyx for this astonishing occurrence!"

"Now you're just flummoxing me." I teased, using a big word I recalled from a conversation from what felt like an eternity ago

"I daresay I'm impressed." He replied. Then Shaylin arrived, carrying her gray cat. She looked at my sketch.

"Wow! Shaunee! That's pretty awesome." Shaylin cried. She found a picture of her human self, and a red pen. "I have to try that!" She started to draw her own version. Being artistic, Shaylin's version looked like her crescent moon was at the heart of a ripple, or an aura, one of the two. Coming out from that were what looked like swirls of floating silk, or maybe it was red paint dripped into a slow, languorous stream. Either way, it was pretty artistic, particularly for someone who didn't learn to draw until recently, when she got her sight back.

"How prodigious is that, Damien?" I asked, flaunting the words I could never use as a twin

"The magnitude of this drawing is unparalleled" he commented, topping my meager word usage

"I think monolithically stupendous is a good start." I added, secretly going to thesaurus dot com on my smart phone

"Cheater." Damien chided

"Cozener." I replied "I'm a cozener"

Shaylin raised an eyebrow "Are you actually challenging Damien on his vocab?" she asked "that's like challenging you on fire"

Damien smirked "I'm notorious" he smiled

"That was supercilious and gran-grandiloquent" I replied, reading off a couple of obscure synonyms to pompous

Shaylin giggled "Our reigning King is challenged!" she declared

Then it was Damien's turn to laugh "Actually, Erin and Shaunee used to call me 'Queen Damien'"

I giggled "Erin came up with it." I blurted. Erin's name was a total buzzkill.

"Speaking of," Shaylin lowered her voice conspiratorially "Erin's in complete turmoil. Her and Dallas ended. Publically. Like he tried to kill her with electricity. She's in the infirmary right now."

"Who is?" Erik interrupted, then he saw Shaylin's sketch "Well, that's beautiful" he said in a caring tone "Did you draw that, Shaylin?" I saw a bit too much interest going on, so I cut in

"Thanks, Professor Night!" I said, calling him by his teacher name "Yeah, Shaylin's good, isn't she? But how's drama going? It must be fun being a teacher!" I tried to kill any hopes of him making this into something romantic by bringing up his teacher-ness. It was nothing personal, but it thought that would be way too weird if Erik started flirting with a student. Too Professor Blake-y.

Shaylin gave me a look of gratitude.

"Boring." Erik replied

"Platitudinous!" Damien one-upped me

"Insipid!" I countered

"What?" Erik asked

"I'm trying to dethrone Damien as vocab king." I replied "Preferably without having to use thesaurus dot com."

Erik laughed "You and Erin never did understand what Damien was saying!"

"Actually, I know I understood a few of them. It was just my job to not mention that, because I was a twin" I admitted

That's when we saw Erin, walking by. She had bandages wrapped up her arm, and when she noticed us, she turned and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Shaylin cried after her "Erin! Come here!" Erin kept walking

"What are you doing?" I whispered

"She looks like she's three seconds from snapping. Plus, she's just been burned. Literally burned by her ex-boyfriend , so we can't really leave her there." Shaylin explained, and then jogged after Erin. She came back, dragging the blonde girl, my former best friend, to our little group.

I'll be the first to admit that I felt bad for her. Her hair was singed at the bottom and her right arm was wrapped in gauze. She also had a large bandage on her cheek. Her blue eyes looked unfocused and disoriented, like she was messed up, completely.

"I told you, I'm fine!" She snapped "I don't even get why you'd care!" She glared at Shaylin "Seriously, just go away!"

"Erin." I said hesitantly, asking Nyx to help me. She glared at me, wordlessly "Look, I get that things are… well, they're not good right now." I lost the word I wanted to use "But, Shaylin has to have seen something in you, or she wouldn't have brought you here."

Erin rolled her eyes "I had a bad break up. It doesn't matter." She tried to walk off

"He tried to kill you" I argued "Look, we can be friends, Erin. Just, not twins." I couldn't believe I was offering to be her friend again, after giving her my individuality for the last two years.

She rolled her eyes "I don't even know who you are anymore." She stormed off

"Mark my words, she'll be back." Damien commented, his words sounded grim to me. I felt an inexplicable sense of satisfaction from being the bigger person and offering to help her

"Good job, Shaunee." Shaylin hugged me "It was cool that you saw that she was hurt and didn't let your personal issues get in the way. I could tell you didn't really want to even talk to her, but you did the right thing." She let go of me "I'm going now, I'm a red fledgling, and dawn is coming." She ran off. Erik followed her, leaving Damien and I.

**Well, that was late, so I'm sorry. More coming at you later. Dedicated to a friend from school. M, you really were the Shaunee in this one. KShade out**


	18. Falling: Eyes like Nyx

If you could date a character

Kalona. No question there. I've always found him fascinating and (in honesty) I don't think I could/would want to resist him in the books. I'd just have to hope he likes nerdy author types. But, Since I still don't like using myself as a character, here's a continuation of the second one-shot.

_Kalona_

Thanatos approached me, glancing at the door. "It turned to stone when you approached."

I nodded. "I'll never be forgiven."

She opened the door herself "Together, we can start."

I looked up at her "Would you?" I asked "I am not even certain if your goddess will allow this."

"Did Nyx not permit you to become my Warrior?" Thanatos asked

"She did" I replied "but Erebus is trying to have me forsworn. He dislikes that I'm a Warrior again. He thinks that I should avoid Nyx" I tried to quiet the pain thinking of her caused "and her people all together."

"But my goddess does not." Thanatos pointed out astutely "Or she would not have formed the bond between us. The Warrior's Oath does not instantly incur that, Nyx allowed you to be my Warrior. Erebus may want to stop you, but I do not think Nyx has any such objections. Come on." She gestured to the temple

"Thanatos, why did you accept my oath?" I asked, actually confused of that

"Because I knew you would keep me safe. Because I can trust you. Because you are different." She spoke

"Different." I mused "Different how? In what way?"

She closed the door and sat down on the grass, smoothing out her long, silky black dress. "You're different from the rest of the world, you have something to you. I cannot really describe it, but you and I are from a different time. And you're different than I had expected. I had expected the immortal said to have corrupted Neferet, where all I saw was a man who loved his son, and wanted to return to Light."

Her words surprised me, and also made me feel good, somehow, as if since one of Nyx's High Priestesses saw me as this, possibly she would. It was ridiculous, and a long shot, for sure, but I was hopeful.

"is that what you see now, my Priestess?" I asked

"Not quite. I see a man who is all those things, and also grieving over love lost. Over the end of an era of his life." She explained "But above all, I see the man who will protect me, my Warrior, and I wonder why he chose me."

I thought of my actual reasoning. It had been that she was a High Priestess, and I could see Nyx's ways in her own. The way Thanatos had found a way to reveal the truth had also been a huge reason. For a painful minute, I had known that Neferet would target the High Priestess, and I couldn't see her die. Thanatos was like my chance at redemption, my chance to finally do something right "Because you remind me of your goddess in a way."

She smiled, and her eyes widened "I remind you of Nyx?" She asked incredulously, her eyes looking far more youthful than the jaded High Priestess I normally saw her as "That is the kindest thing I have ever heard"

"It's the way you hold yourself, and your eyes. Those eyes are-" I stopped, at loss for words, because her eyes had met mine. Eyes like night, like Nyx herself. The look in those eyes was mesmerizing, hypnotizing. It took away all that time where I'd felt lost, aimless and bound me to this vampyre. I slowly became aware of her proximity to me. She was close enough that her thigh grazed mine. Close enough that I could smell the spearmint in her breath and feel her silky black hair caress my face as it blew in the wind.

I blame the fact that I could have died today for my recklessness, and my lack of inhibitions as I slid my arm around her neck, and pulled her face to mine. Her lips met mine in a tantalizing moment and I prayed she wouldn't be angry. I had put my heard, maybe even my oath on the line for this. I questioned my sanity in the painful seconds where she had paused, not reacting. Then, I felt her lips move beneath mine. I felt my other arm move to the back of her head and run through her hair. She had only just moved her hands to the place where my wings met my spine, pulling me closer, when I heard an irritated cough from behind me. I snapped my head around, pulling my hands back as I did so. Aphrodite stood there, giving me her usual sneer.

"Zoey sent me to ask you about the job fair." Aphrodite flipped her hair "unless of course you two are _busy_." she added, using an obvious double entendre

"Tell Zoey that the job fair will be sorted out tomorrow. Ask her to reflect, pun not intended about the mirror. That will be all." Thanatos brusquely dismissed her, sounding utterly professional, and not at all like the vampyre I'd just shared that moment with.

"And, about-" she started obliviously

"Tomorrow. Tonight I am otherwise occupied, and you should be seeing what you can glean about Neferet. I know she is not yet dead, so we must learn what we can about what she can do. Go do that." Thanatos dismissed her again, more obviously.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and left, finally. Thanatos sighed "Where does this leave us, Kalona?" She asked

I paused to search for an answer "I could be your consort as well, if you would allow it." I replied carefully

Thanatos looked at me, those eyes looking tired as they met mine "If I would allow it?" She restated my phrase "that is a curious way of explaining it, Kalona." She smiled "You were always a warrior, were you not?"

"I see no reason I cannot do both." I mused, trailing my fingers up her arm

"I have never taken a consort. Death isn't particularly inviting" She responded dryly

"Which is good, because I've never been a consort." I admitted "Not truly. I do not count Neferet. She was only there to entrap me"

Thanatos smiled and took my hand "Then it is only fitting." And she kissed me again, getting up after and extending her hand to me. I lifted her into my arms, feeling her warm skin in contact with mine and flew her up to her room. Deciding to take it slow, I left her there, and said "Until tomorrow, Thanatos."

**If you want me to take a break from this on Christmas eve and write my newest plot bunny, a more Christmassy story as a Christmas special, let me know. KShade out.**


	19. TC continuation: Zoey

Team Heath/Stark/Erik/Kalona/Loren/ Other

I like Heath, but I've decided he's too good for Zoey at this point. She's only ever just going to break his heart. Erik, I don't think could feasibly trust Zoey ever again. Ever. Kalona, I ship with Thanatos (as you saw last time…) and he tried to kill Stark so there's no way Zoey could ever love him. And Loren scares me… a lot. So, I like Stark with Zoey. I'll debate that if I have to.

_Zoey (This continues from the street cats thing)_

I didn't understand why my Heath had left me. I mean, he came backfrom the dead to return to me, not because of Shaylin. Hell, Aurox has known Shaylin for what, three days? I just didn't understand what she had that I was obviously missing. "So, Zoey, did you talk to Sister Mary Angela?" Thanatos asked, interrupting my thoughts

"Street Cats is going to set up an adoption center at our job fair. She thinks the nuns being there will make the humans less wary." I reported, trying to keep my personal disappointment unseen.

"She is an intelligent woman. That was my idea in inviting them." Thanatos responded "Now, I need you to go help Aphrodite with decorating." She dismissed me. I left, mulling over things that Aurox had said.

_You were the first to see me as Heath, but Grandma and Shaylin were the first to see me as Aurox. _He had said. Then the music. All the songs implied something, and I could tell Shaylin picked up on it. She did not look too happy, so I was sure her and Aurox were together. Or, hopefully she just had a crush on him. Then , maybe, Heath would remember me.

_What about Stark? _My conscience demanded

"Ah, hell." I muttered, and hoped I could find a way to make things okay. That's when I walked into Aphrodite.

"Seriously, Zoey," she gave me her annoyed look "What the hell is your issue?"

"How's the planning going?" I asked

"Done. I've just sent people to set it up. Someone as fabulous as moi does _not_ set up." She smirked, and then we noticed Shaylin and Aurox walking to Nyx's temple.

"Heath likes it?" Aphrodite demanded incredulously "That's a little ridiculous." She read my thoughts

"Yeah. Should have heard the way they were talking." I replied, not liking the gossipy tone I had taken on. "He actually said that 'Shaylin and Grandma were the first to see him as Aurox'" I shared

Aphrodite rolled her eyes "What exactly is Aurox, other than a killing machine? Or a vessel?" she rolled her eyes "And of course it saw him. It has the True Sight. But, seriously, having a warrior is so much sexier." She smirked and gestured to Darius as Darius walked by, carrying a table

I watched as Stark walked by, carrying another table. "Check it out, Zoey, no hands." He tossed it into the air and caught it

"Stark!" I called "how many more tables?" I asked

"This is the last. You want to go somewhere after?" I knew I didn't want to sit here and ponder what Shaylin was doing with my Heath. "Of course, my guardian." I smiled, sounding overly dramatic.

Once he left, Aphrodite smiled "Well done. See, you don't need Aurox. He's just some shape shifter who tries to kill people, and occasionally succeeds. He's the crazy on top of crazy."

"He's Heath." I argued, not knowing what that implied.

"Yeah, and that's Stark. He's your warrior. He died for you, killed a part of himself and then put up with all this." Aphrodite gave me a look. "What I'm saying is that with a guy like that, you don't need anyone else." She explained

I sighed "I guess you're right"

_Later_

Stark and I were at a movie. It was some predictable comedy. Really, it was just a place to act normal and hold hands, drink some brown pop and just relax. I did love to do that, particularly since I felt like a normal girl for once, rather than a fledgling high priestess in the battle between Light and Darkness. I kissed him lightly.

"Thanks for this, Stark. It's so great having you here, without any crazy ness." I whispered

"Wow, I'm so great?" Stark asked "Aren't you proud of me."

I kissed him and got a dirty look from several giggly preteens in front of me. Ignoring them, I kissed him more, wrapping my arms around him. There was a collective _eew_ coming from the row in front of me, which I ignored.

Stark's eyes darkened "Do you want to leave, Zoey?" he asked

I looked at the screen, where some predictable scene unfolded before us "Sure. Where to?"

Stark smiled, helping me up "Do you want a drink?" He asked, sounding human enough, but suggesting his blood.

My mouth watered at the invitation "Sounds perfect." We walked out of the theatre, and back to my bug. I drove us back to the tunnels, where we walked down to our room. I bit him and the rest, I guess was history…

**Sorry. I had to write this in the morning. Like 5:30 am.**


	20. TC continuation: yes

funniest HoN moment

When Stevie Rae said "Well, slap me with a bun and mustard and call me a wiener" I'll incorporate it, somehow, into this continuation. This is Shaylin X Aurox, and they're on the bus. Zoey and Stark are at the movies. Erin is sort of messed up, like in the marks one.

_Aurox_

I vacated the temple, seeing the bus, and thanking Nyx profusely as I left, for everything she'd given me, including the second chance. I sprinted down to the bus, where I saw Shaylin sitting.

"Shaylin?" I asked once I had boarded "Is this seat taken?" I gestured to the spot beside her.

Misty padded off her lap and reached a paw insistently into my shirt "The cat has spoken" She smiled, "That bodes well, just like what Nyx said today."

Aphrodite practically choked on her water in the seat behind us. "Nyx said what exactly? To who, exactly?" she demanded

"Nyx talked to Aurox." Shaylin explained succinctly "That's why he came from the temple."

"Why is it talking to me? I wanted to know what was going on with Aurox." Aphrodite commented nastily

"Don't talk about Shaylin like that." I snapped tersely "and what your goddess said to me is inconsequential to you." I replied

"Really, because being her prophetess might dictate that she tells me stuff." Aphrodite snapped "And right now, I see no reason to trust you."

Shaylin locked eyes with Aphrodite "I have the True Sight. I can tell better than anyone except Aurox how trust worthy he is." Shaylin explained "No, wait, Nyx can tell better than I ever can. Ever will be able to."

"Yes, and if you would divulge to us what Nyx said, rather than hiding behind it or using it as your bodyguard, that would be great." She argued

_"Aurox. I ask you only this. Is it possible to repent for something you couldn't control?"_

_"Aurox, my child, you could not control the Darkness that took over. It is the nature of being created by Darkness. But remember, Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as Light does not always bring good. You are special, and you can choose, so do not let yourself turn to Darkness if that isn't the path you choose."_

_"But I give you my blessing in this future where you chose Light."_

Her words echoed through my head. "Nyx did not forgive me." I explained "because she said things have been beyond my control. I chose Light. I chose Nyx. Shaylin was there. It was amazing." I took off my jacket, revealing the tattoo on my shoulder "this is the sign of your goddess, of our goddess. Do you believe me now?"

Aphrodite sighed "I will never understand Nyx" she muttered to herself

"Ignore her." Shaylin whispered. "She's not particularly nice at the best of times."

"Well, slap me with a bun and mustard and call me a wiener" came a country drawl from the seat across from us. "That's definitely from Nyx"

Shaylin smiled "Stevie Rae! That was really nice of you!" She blurted

"Well, I'm something different too; I have no right to judge." The vampyre who had represented Earth explained "And Nyx forgave Rephaim too!" the guy sitting beside her (who the darkness had forced me to try to kill) waved in acknowledgement

"I am sorry for trying to kill you." I whispered

"If it was not you, it wasn't you." He explained

"Did you see Erin?" Shaylin asked Stevie Rae "She's completely messed up from what happened with Dallas. He tried to kill her."

"He does that." Stevie Rae explained "When he first got his affinity, he tried to kill Rephaim."

"It would seem everyone is trying to kill him." I mused, quietly enough no one heard.

"What I'm saying is that she needs a friend right now." Shaylin spoke in a tone that implied she meant Stevie Rae

Stevie Rae sighed "But is she capable of having a friend?" she asked somberly

Shaylin shrugged "I can't even tell in all that insanity."

Stevie Rae shrugged "It's okay. I'll talk to her." She replied, "What I was wonderin' was about you two." She gestured to Shaylin and I "and what might or might not be goin on between you two."

I remembered something that had gone flitting through my head. My place in this vampyre world was not where Heath had left off. "Shaylin is-" the words evaded me.

"Well, we're friends." Shaylin added "And I'm not sure about anything-"

I cut her off "I think I've figured it out. Look, you've gone out of your way to make me feel like I belong here in your world, and you said it would make you happy if I didn't take the course of my previous incarnation. Does that mean you…?" I trailed off, implying the rest. Does that mean she sees me as more than a friend? Was what I wanted to know.

"yes." She spoke. I word which I echoed, quietly.

Yes.

**Well, now that they're finally together… There won't be one-shots on the rest of the weekend/Christmas, because I'll be working on a HoN short story, destined to be titled "So, this is Christmas?" Thanks for reading.**


	21. Ancient Mirror part 2

Most shocking HoN moment.

How am I supposed to choose? There was the mirror scene, Kalona coming out of the ground, Neferet being evil, Zoey shattering, Kalona becoming Thanatos's Warrior, Stevie Rae not being dead… the list goes on. So, I'm going to write my continuation of Neferet's POV in the end of Hidden (from chapter 15) because the way the mirror affected Neferet was actually not just scary to me, but it revealed a new side to her. By the way **This chapter is not for anyone who has issues with difficult subjects, like a flashback into what happened with Neferet. I didn't write it as vividly as it came to me (you can thank my beta, Indigo Halfmoon Dauntless for that) but it can definitely scare and potentially affect people in a negative way. If you think that's you, do not read the italicised part.**

"_Strike! Cut! Cause Aurox unbearable pain is my demand!" _I cried, commanding the Darkness. The tendrils tripped him, leaving Sylvia broken and helpless on the floor.

"_Fashioned from Darkness, beast come forth! Obey my command!" _But little did I know, I was in for a lot more than I'd bargained for.

The tendrils encompassed him, digging into him. They embedded themselves in his skin, in his blood, taking over his body. The elements couldn't compete. Sylvia started to cry, and foolishly reached for him. Had her own experiences taught her nothing? I wanted to laugh at the pathetic mortal, shedding tears over other people's pain. It was then that Aurox shuddered and, with a scream that sounded more like beast than man, began to shift. "No! GO!" Aurox shrieked at Sylvia as she reached out to him, to try to help him.

Then, the beast came, finally under all the Darkness. I didn't think having a vessel would make it that difficult to control them. Granted, Aurox was flawed. Sylvia limped towards the balcony.

"Kill her. Now!" I commanded, excited to finally see the old woman die.

Zoey ran into the penthouse. "Air, fire, water, earth, spirit! Stop the beast!" she screamed. _NO! I was not letting Zoey win this one. This was going to be the time she finally died! _I thought determinedly.

Aurox, fully changed into the beast, with a flash and charged at Sylvia. I watched in slight awe of the creature I controlled. Then the interfering elements encased him, as had my Darkness. The beast roared and fought, while he circled the old woman. Zoey would watch her grandmother die! This was perfect.

"U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya!" Sylvia shrieked in terror, feeding the Darkness further

"Get to the balcony!" Zoey screamed. I turned to see Kalona landing on it, preparing to escape with Sylvia. I would not be foisted that easily. Not this time.

I had the Darkness dissolve me and have me form before Zoey and her pathetic little group "No! Not this time!" I cried "Seal the door" Darkness covered the door, spinning into a web of Darkness, covering their exit. But that cursed circle was still intact, albeit cowering . "This time you are in my home, and I do not invite any red fledgling or vampyre within!" I yelled

"Oh, no!" Stevie Rae cried as her, Stark and their surrogate water were thrown at the metal doors of the elevator. Stevie Rae and the fledgling, Shaylin, or something to that effect, dropped their candles. Shaylin even screamed. The pain on their faces was incredible, as they were battered against the doors.

"Zoey!" Stark sounded like he was begging her to do something, anything. The pain was making him desperate. Some warrior he was.

"Make it stop!" Shaylin screamed, barely able to get the words out. The pain was perfect, feeding the darkness, and weakening the three remaining elements, as they stood there, gaping and wondering what to do.

Aphrodite figured it out before any of the others had. She sprinted to the elevator and pressed the button. The two red vampyres and fledgling practically fell into the elevator, relieved from being battered against the doors. Stark got up first. "Get my bow!" he yelled

Rephaim ran to get it, and I laughed as I sent a tendril to trip him. Yes, there was going to be some death today. "No, I would rather you not have your bow" I cursed Stark for having a weapon that he could use without being in the room. "But I would prefer the three of you to watch"

Darkness held the doors to the elevator open, pushing the metal hard enough that it bent and folded, like paper. I laughed, seeing all of it in my mind, Aurox would kill Sylvia, which would shatter poor Zoey, for good this time. I would make Stark watch me as I killed her. Stark would go mad, and probably kill himself to stay with her. Anything, anyone, else was bonus.

I looked at Zoey, who was panicked "So nice of you to join your grandmother. Let's have some fun, shall we? Vessel, kill the old woman!" I crowed, drinking in the fear on Zoey's face. Finally, I would get to even the score, to show Nyx that I couldn't be ignored. Absently, I noticed Kalona fighting his way through the web over the balcony doors.

Aurox fought his elemental prison, comprised now of only Air, Fire and Spirit.

And I could tell the elements were failing. Zoey dropped her candle entirely, the small purple votive skittering across the floor. She grabbed onto Damien and Shaunee's hands.

"Spirit, hold him!" Zoey yelled, looking desperate. I knew this was a matter of life and death for her just as much as for her grandmother.

"Air, batter him!" Damien shouted.

"Fire, scorch him!" Shaunee added, but I knew there was no way they'd be strong enough. A broken circle versus a broken vessel, this could get interesting. The bubble around Aurox pulsed, and I thought there was a small chance it could hold. But, like any bubble, I could pop it.

"_My children within, made of Darkness divine,_

_Come forth—absorb, and make vengeance mine!"_ I shouted, making the Darkness. Aurox shivered and a multitude of my Darkness came spilling from him, popping the bubble from the inside. Shaunee screamed, Damien gasped, and Zoey turned pale, as though she was sick. They each told their respective elements to hold, but they sounded so weak, so frail that I didn't believe for a second they had any hope left. Kalona sure appeared to, but his immortal blood still only fed my children.

"Grandma, come to me!" Zoey screamed

"I cannot, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya._ I am too weak." She gave up

"Try! You gotta try!" Stevie Rae called from the elevator.

Grandma began crawling toward the three weakening fledglings. I sat atop the couch to watch the spectacle "This is such fun! I never believed I would end so many of you at once. This will even get rid of Kalona. The High Council will be ever so distraught when they hear that he went rogue, attacked me, and when you came to my rescue he killed all of you." I laughed, now envisioning not just three deaths, but more, far more. I would kill all those who stood in my way, including the meddling Thanatos who'd cost me my creditability as 'Nyx Incarnate'.

Zoey gasped as she looked at me, realizing that I was wearing Darkness. It's frigid chill felt so alluring against me as I contemplated all the deaths, as it writhed and cut, not deep enough to agonize me though.

"No one will believe that. Thanatos was here. She is our witness," Zoey tried desperately to thwart me. Did she really think I cared anymore? That the world's perception of me mattered in the slightest. As with Shadowfax, I needed dominion over them, I didn't need their love.

"So sad that Kalona turned on his High Priestess first," I said, with a voice that would sound sad, were in not juxtaposed with the wicked smile on my lips as I spoke it. Truthfully, I still didn't care what they did, who knew. I said it only to momentarily divert Kalona. He was such a disappointment, I had thought he shared my desire to make Nyx pay for overlooking us, but he was just like all the _mortals_ . No different when it came to his seemingly arbitrary belief in doing what was 'right'.

"You won't get away with it!" Zoey tried, desperately trying to find something that would stop me. I motioned to my children to come to me and they fought harder, making the fledglings' already arduous task of holding the bubble even more difficult. Shaunee weakened and fell to her knees. Damien held on only slightly longer before caving and falling to the ground as well, retching all over my hardwood floors. I would be certain to make him pay for that when I killed him.

"Grow up, Zoey. This time you're not going to save the day," I laughed, taunting her

The warriors had gone to battle the Darkness in the elevator, to prevent my children from feasting on the fear of their friends. From feasting on the blood of their friends.

"_I save the day." _Zoey muttered, to herself, before revealing a piece of paper.

"Ancient mirror

Magick mirror

Shades of gray

Hidden

Forbidden

Within, away

Part the mist

Magick kissed

Call the fey

Reveal the past

The spell is cast

I save the day!" She yelled, panic creeping into her voice. Her little stone had grown into a mirror.

"You think to battle me with a mirror?" I demanded, incredulously. I had never seen Zoey as smart, after having fallen for Loren, but fighting an immortal with a mirror had to be the most futile decision she would ever make. It would also be her last.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think I'm going to do." She replied firmly, not even sounding afraid, because she was sure _Nyx had sent her a miracle_. The utter lunacy of her actions, of her blind trust made me laugh. I got up, and glided atop a cloud of Darkness to her, determined that if she wouldn't allow me control of my own vessel, I would have to kill her before her grandmother, laughing at the fear on Sylvia's face, infinitely wiser than the arrogance written all over Zoey's as she set the mirror on me. I glanced dismissively at it when-

No. That was not possible. I began to shake my head back and forth, hoping to shake the memories out. _She was there! _Or, rather I was, but she was not a part of my history I was particularly proud of. Emily Wheiler's eyes met mine, as she screamed and sobbed, just as I was recalled doing. I staggered back, not aware of anything but this girl, but who I used to be. I whimpered. A tear slid down my past counterpart's cheek, from her innocent, emerald eyes. Eyes which matched the dress father had torn off me, to get what he wanted. From that moment, I was not present in the room anymore, I was reliving the living hell I had experienced.

_Father had cornered me, and bound my hands, tightly behind my back, so I couldn't fight. The doors were locked, and being a mere sixteen, I was no more than property, so it wasn't as if anyone cared. I screamed, not knowing what his intentions were, but fearing the unnameable look in his eyes._

"_If you do that again," he spoke in a voice full of cruel, violent intentions "I will make you regret it. I own you. You cannot fight." _

_He tore the top of my dress, allowing himself access to the top of me, biting me and doing all manner of awful things to me. I screamed, but he put his rough, calloused palm, with foul tasting dirt and grime in every little crevice over my mouth. "What did I say about screaming?" He asked_

_I bit his palm, and he cursed. "I'm going to have to teach you to obey me." He said, darkly, biting me harder and laughing at the whimper I struggled to keep internalized. By now tears rolled down my cheeks, obscuring my sight and causing him to laugh darkly "does it hurt, Emily? Does it?"_

_He tore away a huge part of the skirt of my dress, allowing him easier access. He waved the strip of cloth at me. "If you scream at me again, I will gag you." I whimpered in fear, eliciting more dark laughter, as he looked, ant put his hands places they didn't belong. I tried to kick him, but he caught my foot._

"_Some people never learn." He smirked "you've just made my day" he tore away my underwear and._

_No. No, I would not let him. I screamed, I cried, I kicked, I fought, I did everything I could, but I was a sixteen year old girl, fighting a man. And I had my hands tied. He slammed into me, and all I felt was excruciating pain. _

I snapped back to reality, to find myself sobbing brokenly. My Darkness was _gone. _Or, close to gone. Then, I saw Zoey.

"Fight it! You are more than a creature made of Darkness!" She screamed at Aurox

He began to shift back, with Spirit helping him. That bitch was not getting away with this. She was not going to take my vessel from me and force me to relive that. If that was what Nyx was about, I was glad I had not stayed as one of her people. I charged at her.

"Zoey, watch out!" Stark shouted, ruining my element of surprise.

I wiped blood tears from my eyes with the hands that I'd clawed bloody somewhere in my delusions. "You bitch! I won't let you bring it all back to me! Nyx be damned—I'll kill you myself!" I cried, feeling completely insane, completely out of control as I charged at Zoey. Aurox stepped in front of Zoey, protecting her! I felt incredulous! I created him, and yet he still _had_ to side with Zoey. But I couldn't stop now, and I hit his horns dead on. The pain that radiated through my chest had nothing on the pain that my memories caused, but it was still great, like a fire was burning across my chest.

I heard the loud _crack_ and saw the utter shock in Kalona's eyes as we fell from the balcony. I would, at least have the pleasure of killing Aurox. He was mortal, so, unlike me, the fall would kill him.

"Any last words?" I asked Aurox, before I noticed Kalona was coming after us, no doubt to save the vessel. Because now that he was with light, he didn't let people die. The hypocritical side I saw to them was probably one no other noticed. They could kill and torture me, but they couldn't let a cracked vessel, with little redeeming quality die, because he'd gotten in my way.

Kalona grabbed him as I felt the searing pain of the pavement impact me, offering my mind a respite from everything that plagued it, as I felt my neck snap, my skull shatter and my limbs hit the ground, breaking and bending like any mortal's body would. The agony felt good, numbing the my mind. That was why I lay in the middle of Fifth Street, giving them the false sense of hope, thinking I was dead. Then, when the agony subsided, leaving me back as I had been when I ran at Zoey, in turmoil. I fragmented my broken body into a multitude of black spiders. My consciousness was so fragmented that that, also, numbed my mind, just trying to determine what to do, how to move.

I heard Zoey say "She's not dead."

_Smart child. Too bad that can't save you. _I thought. There was no way after today that I would let Zoey get away with this. I was going to make her regret finding the mirror, even being born by the time I was done with her. So, I guided the spiders, all the little pieces of me, into the gutter, and then into the Darkness, where I would plan my attack. This was far from done. They knew too much now, so they were no longer just obstacles in my path, this was personal. And just like I'd killed the people then, who'd done nothing as well as my father, I would kill the people who'd watched, now as well as Zoey, for being the one holding the mirror. It was easier to forget my own pain as I imagined the way they's scream as I slowly tortured them.

**Well, thanks for reading. Definitely glad for my music while writing that, to get in character (Milk of Regret by Otep and Down with the Sickness by Disturbed) See more (and probably something less dark) tomorrow. Also, the dialogue belongs to PC Cast.**


	22. TC continuation: not a dream

**Hi! I just wanted to thank everyone who's read this and reviewed/ favourited/ followed you guys are Awesomesauce and I couldn't ask for a better fanfiction experience!**

**Moving on,**

favourite pet

Duchess! And second would be Guinivere and Shadowfax, for the really touching scene in Hidden. But, I'm just going to write a nice little oneshot about the animals.

_Damien (continues off virtually everything….)_

I woke up to the bark of a very hungry Duchess. She looked at me, with her beautiful, but sad doggie eyes, and I felt a pang of sympathy for her, because I was her third owner and I knew she probably knew all too clearly that Jack wasn't coming back, and Stark was, well, Stark. I have nothing against him, but you would think he'd visit his dog on occasion. Cammie plonked down in my lap. Wow, this was quite the morning for animals, next thing you know…

There was a shrill screeching _meeeeeow _as Beelzebub leapt through the door, with Shaunee chasing after him. Cammie dug his nails into my leg.

"Sorry." She apologised "He's been acting up a lot lately. Probably because he's on some weird split-custody thing with Erin and I," she sighed.

Cammie let go of my leg and curled up on the back of my bed, giving me a _look_. Duchess woofed cheerfully and walked over to Shaunee. Shaunee started petting her. Beelzebub ran off, no doubt going to eat or something. Then, Shaylin came in, walking her cat.

I started to demand why she had her cat all trapped in this leash, but Shaunee beat me to it.

"Shaylin! What the hell are you doing to that poor cat!" Shaunee demanded, reaching to take the leash off.

"Yeah, I get that you're questioning me right now, but Misty's blind, and I'm sort of her guide-fledgling." Shaylin responded "I keep her from hurting herself." She added

Shaunee relaxed "It figures that you'd get a blind cat." She responded. Misty rubbed herself against Shaylin's leg, and then kept walking in circles around it, eventually tripping Shaylin.

"You're a crazy little cat." Shaylin scooped her up and whispered. Then, Aurox walked in "Shaylin, the job fair?" he reminded her. "Are you still okay with having to stick with me?" he asked

Shaylin laughed "You still have to ask that after yesterday?" she asked "our conversation on the bus?"

Aurox blushed "Sorry." Shaylin handed him her cat and then left to go get changed.

Duchess got up and walked over to me, with something purple hooked in her collar. I fished it out. It was an origami sword, with _Damien _written on it in Jack's writing. I carefully unfolded it.

"_I wasn't sure if you'd be feeling skeptical or anything after you woke up, so I figured I'd send you a note. I love you and I hope you can still be happy in this life. Nyx told me about Adam and he seems nice, you should go meet him, because I'd feel awful leaving you here all lonely. Tell Duchess and all of our friends that I miss them and I hope they'll all have long, happy lives. I love you._

_Love Jack" _ I showed it to Shaunee, feeling tears of joy forming. I now had absolute proof that hadn't been a dream

"I told you he was happy!" Shaunee cried out, happily. Then, Nala and maleficent came in here, Zoey and Aphrodite following them.

I excitedly ran over to them, showing them the letter. Zoey smiled "Wow, Nala, you led me straight to it." Then, Stevie Rae walked in

"To what?" she asked, so I showed her, too

"I knew Jack would find a way!" She announced "and that was so nice of him to think of us too!" She was acting quite exuberant for someone who'd just gotten up."

"And our cats lead us straight to it." Zoey commented

_New scene: Third person_

Shadowfax lay, dying on the ground of the field house, when Guinevere padded in, unseen to the murderous vampyre who had taken the first cat's life. As Neferet left, Guinevere laid down beside a slowly stilling Shadowfax, meowing and trying to reassure the warrior cat, despite the sadness she felt like she was drowning in. First her vampyre, then her mate? She looked accusingly at the vampyre escaping, knowing she'd had a part in both of these calamities. Then, she lay down beside her mate, silently promising him that if- when he died she would too.

She gently licked his fur, telling him he'd be alright, but Shadowfax knew that was a lie. He knew all too well that his time here was done, but he was not afraid. He'd seen the things Nyx did and he knew that her otherworld would be the best place for him, even his vampyre was there. Shadowfax felt pang of guilt at abandoning Guinevere, but he couldn't help that he was dying. He tried to tell her that he was happy, that he would be happy with Nyx. He couldn't get the words out.

Guinevere yowled in anguish, and then curled up next to her mate. She felt an oddly tight feeling in her chest and then nothing, then her and a miraculously living Shadowfax. Then she saw her vampyre and Shadowfax's vampyre and she realized that this was the Otherworld. Anastasia picked her cat up, and whispered "I have missed you greatly, Guinevere" and the family, the two vampyres and their familiars was reunited for the first time since Anastasia's death. It seemed like everything was going to be fine now that the four of them were here and reunited, safe from harm in Nyx's Otherworld.

Nyx smiled at the family that had been brought back together "untimely death is never fortunate, but at least now, they're together." She whispered, hoping that the rest of her children were safe from harm, but knowing that, with the balance between Light and Darkness skewed, there was more danger coming.

**Well, this was one of my shorted chapters, so I'm sorry about that… I guess I'm just feeling distracted today… See you all tomorrow! KShade out.**


	23. AU:fight for a world I was never part of

favourite prof

**Kalona was one for a while, as was Neferet for all but Hidden, and Lenobia is the one I'd want as my mentor. I'm going to write Kaylee Evans' POV when she's given a mentor**

_Kaylee (connects to chapter seven)_

"Your mark?" Neferet demanded "It's green."

I whipped out my portable compact and squinted at it, there was a green crescent moon in the middle of my forehead, framed by wavy red-brown hair that had never looked so good and mossy eyes that had never been so green. But they couldn't contest with the lime green moon at the centre of my forehead.

"Yeah, it's weird, isn't it?" I commented, before looking in her eyes, and feeling my conscience ache at everything I had read about her, particularly in Neferet's Curse

I smiled at her, and, trying not to tell her anything to concrete and seem nosy, worse yet, and seem like a threat "But, I'm sure it'll be nothing, as long as the family doesn't know." I hinted

She winced, as though remembering something unpleasant. I knew what, pretty much to the neatly inked letter, she would be remembering, but certainly not as vividly, as the author had been vague at parts, since it was a YA book. "Do you have problems with your family?" She demanded

"they don't really understand me." I said, not lying, but not being truthful enough to imply that we got along just fine 90% of the time.

Neferet laughed bitterly "you know nothing." Something flickered in her eyes as she said that

"Yeah, you would think, but I'd guess you can say the same?" I said, trying to have her tell me something so I could say… something… oh hell, I don't know

"If only, but that was a different life." She was too convincing for anyone who hadn't read the book about her to question.

"I can't help but wonder" I trailed off, wondering if I could die in this reality, because I was playing with fire.

"All you need know is that my father was abusive, and my mother was dead. Your issues cannot compare to that." She snapped

"If they can?" I bluffed, wanting to be able to say something to reassure her, after everything I read

"then, you're in both senses, fucked. And I don't care to use that kind of terminology lightly." She replied tersely

"My situation never escalated that far." I said, omitting that it had never gone between a few screaming matches, which I lost, every time. I walked over, slightly closer "but, I'm sure he's paying for in in his new incarnation. Nyx has a way of evening things out. And look at everything you have now."

Her look turned icy as she interrupted me "I do not need counselling from a fifteen year old."

"But, I" I sighed and took a deep breath " I'm actually eighteen and I know things, and I wish I didn't know thing, but I do and I wish I could avoid it but somehow I know and I read it and it was awful and I felt bad and none of this made any sense, does it?" defying the three but/and rule my friends had laid down for sounding cool. Any more apparently sounded overly hysteric.

Neferet's eyes narrowed "What do you know?" she asked sharply

"Nothing more than this book shares" I waved my eReader with Neferet's Curse up and, of course, the thing in your apartment, that was recent, right?"

Neferet laughed "A year ago. And the circle has been broken. Damien shattered, finally. Stevie Rae was 'accidentally left in the sun'" she smiled wickedly "Zoey was cast into a new dimension, an alternate reality. Shaunee is still here, but she was transferred to northern Canada. The High council is dead. I trapped Kalona and Thanatos back beneath the tree he crawled out of in the first place, with Rephaim, who went insane upon losing his mate. Stark is still searching for a way to reclaim Zoey. I blinded Shaylin again, and Aurox is useless, a vessel with no calling. No one will admit to that day. Be careful where you tread, because if you know too much, mortal, I can silence you." She explained

I blanched. My heroes, dethroned. "Not what you expected, is it, Kaylee Evans?"

No. that was my other name my new name was Orianne Feuille. "As much as you're Emily Wheiler." I replied, in what sounded like a cheerful tone

"You impertinent little-" she started, then, Erik walked in her put his fist over his heart, disgustingly subservient "I'm going to show Miss Feuille to her room." He smiled "and explain how things work here." He added smoothly

Neferet smiled "please do, Erik, and ensure that she does not displease me again, or I will have to punish her." I shivered at her tone. It was not loud or angry, but calm, quiet, and utterly terrifying. I had to remember that she wasn't entirely the Neferet this novella had shown me.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded incredulously, once we were out of earshot "The Erik Night I read about was many things, but a coward wasn't one of them." I snapped

"You heard her grocery list of murders. Here's what we never told you, Orianne, you're not here to meet your idols, that was bullshit. You're here as a last resort for our reality. So are the others, we've lost our circle, our hope. Neferet took over. Vampyre society is screwed, hugely, if we don't do something." I saw the desperation in his eyes, but I'd felt the danger all too well, talking to Neferet.

"No. I can't stay, I could die. I have a life ahead of me, Erik. I can't I have friends, and my singing career" was a dead end "could take off any day, plus what about my family? How will my parents react to having a dead daughter? I can't fight for a world I was never a part of." I argued "You can't expect me to lay down my life for a world I was never a part of." I sighed

"So, you're telling me you'll leave it all behind, admit it, you find this reality more interesting. And think about the innocent lives you're sacrificing here."

Goddamn it. He was right. My conscience would kill me. And I'd be so bored in mundane- reality after a taste of this.

"_If you go back._ _Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, if you give into fear hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. Find a life worth the strife, just as well, hope it gives you hell." _He improvised, helping my overbearing conscience to be a pain in the ass. I just thought about seeing him die, next and I felt a pang. Erik was my friend, I didn't care what reality he was from.

"Shut it. I'll stay, but if I die, it's on you. Completely, you have to go tell my family and friends why you made me stay." And with that, I was stuck here, in an alternate reality nightmare, because I couldn't let a friend die.

**I hated to have to kill off the circle, but me and a friend (meaning Indigo Halfmoon dauntless) were trying to plot this as a co-writing project (we still need four people, by the way!) and she pointed out that a second circle was useless, since we knew eventually the original circle could triumph. So, we did what we had to… any one interested in co-writing, go to HoN: Outside the Box forum to the elementals thread. Or just click the link on my profile that says Co-write?**


	24. As I showed you my scars

favourite Novella/story in the fledgling handbook.

Novella: probably Kalona's Fall, I find him fascinating (I know, it hasn't come out!) and for the fledgling handbook story, probably the one about Cleopatra. I guess, Since I've already written a bit of my idea of Kalona falling, I'll write one about Lenobia and Travis. Spoilers for Lenobia's Vow.

_Lenobia (Some time after Hidden)_

I awoke to Travis staring out the window, smiling to himself. It had to be about 4 pm, because the sun was still up in the sky, casting a glaringly bright light over us.

"Who's Martin?" he asked

I blushed slightly at the dream I had just dreamed, knowing I had called for him. "You, in a past life." I admitted, finally "Two hundred and twenty four years ago." I added

Travis looked up at me "What was he like?" he asked "Or, I because this sounds real confusing."

I looked at him. "Martin was on the boat that brought me here. He was human, and I was impersonating royalty, to get a new chance, moving to New Orleans from my home. I met him on the boat. He was there to look after the horses." I paused

"So, what I'm hearing is that I liked horses?' Travis asked "That's hardly new to me."

"That's how we met, I had gone to visit the horses and he was there. We were certainly friends, but at the time, I was betrothed, until they found me out, for impersonating Cecile." She smiled "I was free, but there was another obstacle, Martin was black. Back in 1788 that kind of stuff mattered. Not to mention the bishop." My voice turned bitter upon the mention of him "the day we disembarked, was when he ruined everything"

"A bishop?" He asked "is there some religious event I never heard of?"

I laughed dryly "I hardly think a pedophile stalking a sixteen year old girl is a historic event. He tipped them off to my true identity, burned the nun who was there to protect us, and tried to make my young self his property. Martin protected me, until the day we disembarked. That's when I was marked. So, now I was really free. Vampyres were ahead of the times, I could take Martin as my consort. But the bishop controlled some sort of Darkness-fire, and he was angry and insane."

"Did he kill Martin?" Travis asked.

"Yes, and Martin knew he'd never survive his burns, so he carried the bishop into the fire." I whispered the last part

"That's why you freaked out in the stable fire. It would've been like what happened." Travis inferred

I nodded, "and I was damned well not going to let you die in another fire." I added, lifting my hair to show him my scar "But, as you can see, I was burned too"

Travis ran his hand down my scar "This looks like it hurt."

"It did." I replied, trying not to be distracted by the way he was running his hands along the back of my neck "That's why I tried to keep myself distant. It is even more dangerous now, with Neferet, particularly if she finds out who you are. She'll hurt you to get to me, if she knows it'll work."

"What changed?" Travis asked

"You almost died. I remembered how short human lives can be" I explained "I knew if you were going to die, that part is inevitable, I didn't want you to die alone." I sighed

Travis's eyes, so like Martin's, met mine "What I do recall is you dragging me out of a fire, threatening a medic and kissing me." Travis said "and how excited you were when I got here."

I recalled the day he came back fondly, despite the fact that Zoey had been standing right there with her seeing stone. I would have much preferred to have him to myself, but the seeing stone had been irrefutable proof that Travis was Martin. "Are your burns okay?" I asked. He looked far better than he had looked when he returned. His face was just red, like sunburn, and he hadn't let me see his hands and arms yet.

"They're not as bad as they look, they'll just freak you out." He explained

I thought about how Stevie Rae had looked after being trapped on that rooftop. "I've seen a red vampyre who'd caught fire. They do that in the sun." I explained "Now let me see."

He sighed and unwrapped just the top of his arm. It was blistered and angry red. I winced at how painful it looked. "See. It's worse than it looks." He covered it again

"As long as you're alive." I whispered

"So we match." He commented "I have these burns and you have your scar"

I smiled at him, wondering how he'd accepted all this so easily "I'm going back to sleep." I turned to go back to my bed

"Just one last thing." He whispered and kissed me, quickly but passionately. "Goodnight, Lenobia."

**This was entirely based off a quote from some lyrics "As I showed you my scars, you only held me closer" (Broken Pieces by Apocalyptica feat Lacey Sturm) thanks for reading KShade out, to write todays challenge.**


	25. In Between: If I Bleed

favourite place used in the series

skye or the Otherworld. I do love the Otherworld. Since I'm feeling morbid, I'm going to write something about going to the Otherworld. And the rejecting the change that comes before it… The OC is from In Between, but this can, again, be read as a oneshot.

_Cheyenne Wintree_

If there was one thing that scared me, it was just looking at anything my mom was planning. Her whole scientist scheme binder was like a migraine in a handy little container for me. So, why did I have it?

Simple, I was a fourth former, so I'd been away for a while, and I felt like pissing mom off, to remind her that I existed. I payed off Lillian, a friend from my old life, to steal the binder of arduously handwritten notes. Then, I intended to replace them with my notes from third form. But first, I figured I'd read it.

"_Deoxyribonucleic Acid destructuralization with the aid of Darylite for the antinomy of undesirable genetic consequences and changes (e.g. Vampyrism)" _was the book's given name. I called it the little binder of boredom. But maybe Anthony could decipher it. Despite being a fifth former, he was probably smarter than anyone here, including the professors. He was trying to find a cure for Cancer, because his dad had it. That's what made him learn all that. He even took human classes so as to get into Med School. I slid over to my handy tablet and typed in "Got a birdie, be here in six?" to send to his email, from my secret email. After all, if my friends found out, it would be social suicide for me.

"I've got a little frog. Can I do ten?" he replied, still fully in code-speak.

"How big is the frog?" I typed, wondering what altercation (a word he'd taught me) was impeding him, now.

"Sixth former, football jock size. And Medusa's frog." Damn. I pictured Ailith's recently ex-boyfriend. He was huge, at least 6'4'' with bulging muscles and a grudge against the world, since 2:30 last night, when Ailith had broken up with him for Malik, a fifth former who had been hitting on all of the Dark Daughters before she chose him.

"Should the owl come and swoop him up?" I asked

"That would be much appreciated." Anthony replied. I stashed my spare tablet under my bed, where I normally hid it, and quickly fixed my makeup. After all, when you're _the _Cheyenne Wintree, you can't show naked face, except for the crescent moon. I'm a cliché to the world, blonde popular bitch, anyone? But I liked to think Anthony, and the fact that I saw him for who he was, and not, as Ailith saw him, a 'peasant of the fifth degree', gave me some depth.

I took my wicked stilettos off and ran until I was about one corridor away. Then, I donned them, tousled my hair and popped the top two buttons on my uniform shirt. I figured giving whoever Ailith's ex was (as he hadn't been around long enough for me to get his name) something to gawk at would be smart.

Then, I coughed loudly. Ailith looked at me, a look flashing through her eyes. Malik was on her arm, smirking that little grin that said he had a secret.

"Cast off and peasant at twelve o'clock" she alerted as they passed "Let's go, Mal."

'Mal' looked absolutely infuriated at the pet name, but, like the rest of us, didn't want to cross Ailith, so he merely said "your wish is my command" and kissed her hand exaggeratedly

"How jealous are you?" she whispered nastily as they left. I walked right up to the guy who had Anthony pinned against the wall.

I cleared my throat, stifling the hacking cough, and trying to look like a bored bitch.

Mr. Muscles turned around "Cheyenne Wintree, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, sounding downright slimy to me

I figured I'd need to mess with his head a little to have him obey me, so I grabbed his face and smashed his lips to mine, in a hot, but still too slimy for my liking, kiss. I then pushed him away. "I can do that." He smiled, his eyes never going above my neck. Anthony wore an expression of shock.

"No, I don't do cast offs. Just blotting my lip gloss, and I didn't have a tissue handy." I snapped coolly "I need the nerd." I hardened my voice enough to make Anthony wince a little

"What's nerd-burger got that I don't" the guy, I still didn't know his name, demanded

"Quite simply, a brain and a Vamp Soc. paper. I have you pass, you see." I pushed the stunned fledgling out of the way "you heard me, move!" I snapped at a shell-shocked Anthony

He followed me until we were alone in the next hall. Then, he crossed his arms and stopped. I stepped back and looked at him. His curly brown hair was dishevelled and his blue eyes looked openly hurt through his reading glasses, still on from class. His thin frame didn't appear to be broken or maimed in any way. I coughed again.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded

"Social manipulation." I rebuttoned my shirt "He found me attractive, I screwed him over, you didn't get hurt. Easy-peasy." I shrugged

"How would you feel if you saw me kissing another girl?" he asked

"well, I might tell Ailith to ruin her, but not until I got the full story" I replied honestly "And it wasn't so much a kiss as a lip-on-lip assault. I wiped my lip exaggeratedly "eew, frog slime." I cracked a joke

He smiled despite himself, and I coughed again, louder. I tasted something foreign in my mouth. No. No, It couldn't be. I hacked again, spitting what was in my mouth into a tissue. It stained red. I was dying!

No. I curled up in the middle of the hall, sobbing hysterically and letting the blood flow.

Anthony jumped back in shock. "Should I go and get Talia?" He asked, referring to the High Priestess.

"NO!" I cried "First, I don't want to die with frog on my mouth." I said, oddly clearly. I was thinking oddly clearly. My priorities were different. I hoped the freaking world saw, for all I cared.

Anthony walked over to me, hesitantly, and wiped the bloody tears from my eyes. He pulled my face to his slowly, letting himself think. I sped things up, and wrapped my hands around the back of his head, bringing him closer to me. Our lips touched slowly, more gently than I was accustomed to. Then he tasted the blood. Being a fifth former, and therefore closer to being a vampyre, it really affected him. Moments later, I pulled away and said "Now, go to my room, get the binder on my bed and the tablet under it. When they take my stuff I don't want to have them finding that." I whispered, feeling light headed.

Talia came running into the room, no doubt called by a random bystander. She carried a vial of oddly pearlescent liquid. "Drink and the pain will go away." She instructed. It didn't hurt much now, and when it had, Anthony had distracted me from it.

"I'm dying!" I realized, as it suddenly became real to me. "Help me! Please!" I grabbed onto Talia's arm. She poured the bitter drink into my mouth, and I felt my body shut down.

"Cheyenne." I heard a voice. Nyx!

"I'm so sorry." I begged "I get that I've been a bitch and I don't deserve to stay here, but please don't send me out." I felt tears well up in my eyes. Nyx floated in, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked around. I was sitting beneath a tree with little pieces of cloth flapping merrily from the branches. Nearby, there was a stream. This was in a little clearing in the forest.

"Cheyenne, you punish yourself enough trying to live your life in secret. And as for staying here, you cannot, because you are not truly dead." Nyx replied

"But- but I rejected the change." I stammered

"Many fledglings return as a new type of fledgling." Nyx smiled "and I assure you, you will not reject the change a second time."

Then, she kissed my forehead and I felt a slight stinging there, as my vision faded. I was going back!

**I just realized that this character hasn't even made herself present in In Between yet. Oops. Well, to those who read that, now you know who Cheyenne is. KShade out.**


	26. TC continuation: Losing control

thing that annoys you about it

That the books don't come out faster (lol, I'm impatient) because everything that happened, happened for a reason, so if I screwed up one event that annoyed me, then the entire plot would be messed up.

_Aurox (this continues from everything… I guess this is a full on story.)_

When I woke up, I went to go find Shaylin, wondering if she would still want to take me to the job fair. I mean, I easily could have misinterpreted everything she'd said. I knocked on the wall beside the blanket that covered her door. There was no response. I hesitantly lifted the blanket. She was not in there. That's when I heard her, a few rooms over, or rather, when I heard Shaunee.

"Shaylin! What the hell are you doing to that poor cat?!" Shaunee demanded

When I walked in, a few minutes later, Shaylin was on the ground, unwrapping her leg, sine it appeared Misty had tripped her.

"Shaylin, the job fair?" I reminded her. "Are you still okay with having to stick with me?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't say no. The conversation we'd had boded well, but how was I supposed to know what 'more than friends' meant. For all I knew, it meant best friends.

Shaylin laughed "You still have to ask that after yesterday?" she asked "our conversation on the bus?" so it did have a significance!

I blushed "Sorry." I muttered, feeling embarrassed that I never seemed to understand anything.

"It's actually kind of sweet that you'd ask, now I have to change." She handed me Misty and flitted out of the room. I was kind of standing there awkwardly as Shaunee and Damien looked at what appeared to be a folded up piece of purple paper. Just as they were getting excited, Zoey and Aphrodite came running in. Then Stevie Rae. They all seemed like they were excited about this piece of paper. I guessed this was another thing I'd never understand.

"I'm confused." I announced.

Zoey shot me a look "You wouldn't remember." My eyes locked with hers, and I felt like there was a searing pain flashing through my body. The kind of pain that seemed like a part of my soul was being ripped out. But, oddly enough, I could feel what she was doing. I could tell Zoey was enjoying whatever was going on. But why were we connected, what the hell was this. I screamed, and then I realized it was a memory. What had she subjected Heath to? The pain from this was almost unbearable, and I was on the verge of shifting.

When the memory released me, I felt angry. I wondered what Zoey had to have done that would hurt that much the second time around. I didn't feel like she should have that kind of power over me, over anyone, for that matter. I tried to stifle my urge to shift and make her feel the way she had made me feel. It was too great to resist without the elements restraining me. I felt the tremors wrack through my body, as things shifted.

Then, I saw someone above me, holding what appeared to be a candle she lit it, and her voice pierced through the chaos that was taking over my mind. "Water, soothe him."

I raged, not wanting to be sane, not wanting to just let this go. "Aurox." I heard again, in a calm, cool voice that resonated inside my head, sending ripples of her element's influence. It effectively calmed me down, just enough that I stopped shifting.

"I'm not sure what the hell Zoey did." I heard Aphrodite getting defensive "one minute he was asking too many damn questions and she'd given him a look, the next he was screaming and going insane." Aphrodite explained "Neferet said he was cracked, or something, it could just be that."

Shaylin looked at me "I saw pain obscure his colours. Whatever happened, there is no doubt in my mind that he was in agony during it." She blew out her candle "Thanks, Water"

So it was Shaylin speaking to me? I stood up, shakily and looked over at Zoey, careful not to meet her eyes "I don't know what the hell you did, but it was like losing a part of my soul and you seemed like you were sure enjoying it."

Her eyes widened "It was when our, or the imprint Heath and I had, broke."

Shaylin looked upset, now "So, you're telling me that your blatant disregard for him in his last life is still causing him pain?"

"She saved his life. Or, his other life." Aphrodite snapped "So you can shut your ignorant little-"

"How?" I demanded, feeling disoriented "How did you do that?" I accosted

Zoey looked at me "I-I don't know." She said abruptly "I just said that you didn't remember Jack, and then you looked at me and you were freaking out."

"It only happened when they made eye contact" Damien added "and she didn't say specifically what he didn't remember, she said 'you wouldn't remember'. I'm thinking since she said that, somehow Heath's memories transmitted."

"Smart, Damien. But I'm thinking Aurox needs to relax a little, so I'm going to go get some hot chocolate." Shaylin spoke, and pulled me out of the room. She then asked me to wait in the nearby kitchen, so she could get changed, because she'd run from her room half changed, wearing the shirt she intended to wear, and her pyjama pants. Swiftly, Shaylin ran back out. I still felt shaken.

"Hey, just so you know, Zoey was really sorry. She talked to me on my way back." Shaylin smiled "She didn't mean to do any of that. Are you okay?" she asked

I nodded "how did you do that. How'd you shut it down?" I asked

Shaylin smiled "I don't know. I saw you in pain and lit my candle. I don't think I've ever focused that hard." She admitted "do you want to go somewhere or should I make hot chocolate here?"

I looked at her "thanks." I tried to show my gratitude "and going somewhere would be great. I could use a little fresh air." I didn't think a small word could express my gratitude.

"Come on," she motioned to me "let's go." And as we walked down the halls, her hand entwined in mine "And I would do it any time you need it" she whispered

**Okay, this is definitely going to become it's own fic… I just love writing the two of them. I ship it! ANd to clarify, I do like Zoey as a character, so I guess this story is giving some misconceptions of that. I would _never_ ship her and Aurox though. Being with her always hurt Heath, and I don't think Aurox should put up with that.**

**KShade out .**


	27. Falling: loving Death's priestess

thoughts on Kalona

already been said. I find him fascinating! He's one of my favourite characters.

_Kalona (a continuation off the last thing I wrote about him, chapter 18)_

The next morning, or evening, depending on how you see it, Thanatos was neck deep in job fair work. She was delegating tasks, sending all the fledglings off to do things, then, she had to go talk to the mayor. She was trying to prove that there was nothing malign going on at the house of night. I just wanted to talk to her, truth be told, but she was never in any one location for long enough to talk. She started by reprimanding Dallas for getting lights that looked like 'cheap fluorescents' and making Aphrodite take over planning. Then she sent Zoey to Street Cats, Stevie Rae to her mom's, everyone was going somewhere.

Just as she got into her car, I flew in front of her.

"Kalona, I have to go." She snapped

"Why?" I asked her "Why not send a fledgling?"

"Because he can't say no to me. I'm the High Priestess, and his daughter goes here, if nothing else, I can make him aware that he seem s to be ignoring his daughter, and he wouldn't want to let the society she has such a prestigious role in be stigmatized." She smiled "he wants nothing more than for his every family member to 'be someone'"

"How long do you think this is going to take?" I asked

Thanatos shrugged "As long as it takes to make him show up. I do not give up."

"That I believe" I stated "But I was hoping there'd be room for me somewhere in there." I suggested, trying not to anger her on her first day of, well, whatever this was.

Thanatos smiled "If I had my way, I would not have to go anywhere today, and I'd spend it with you. But my duties of High Priestess are more important. Do you think you could fly around the city a bit, see if Neferet is out of hiding?" she phrased it as a question, but it was unmistakably a command.

"I gave Shaunee back her phone, how will I know when you're done?" I asked

"You are my Warrior, I will call to you." She explained, before moving me out of the way and getting into her car.

I flew off in the opposite direction as Thanatos' car had, and I looped around the other end of the city, looking for anything, a telltale flash of red hair, the elusive pull of Darkness, anything that would imply the Tsi Sgili was there. I spotted her on a bench at the Gilcrease museum. She waved to me, and winked.

I blinked and she was gone, then, she was sitting atop a building, still giving me the same wicked smile.

"Catch me if you can, Kalona!" She taunted, a flicker of enjoyment flickering through her eyes

I lunged at her. She laughed and dissolved into acrid black smoke, before appearing behind me, and running the tip of a bloody finger down my back. Her fingers still hadn't healed from when she'd clawed at herself, looking in that mirror.

I whirled around and she dove off the building, falling just as she had the last time. I flew after her.

"This is a twist. You trying to catch me this time?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

In that moment, I realized that I wasn't sure what I'd do if I did catch her. She laughed. "Might want to open those wings." And she became smoke again I realized I was a meter off the ground. I cursed loudly before releasing my wings and trying to pull out of the sharp descent. The result was me overzealously going up, at a sharp angle, into a building.

Neferet formed on the ground, a few meters below me, laughing at me. "I had not realized immortals could be so clumsy." She commented dryly

I swooped down, and deliberately pushed her up against a building "You cannot think that you can do this forever, Neferet." I whispered, seeing pure, unadulterated anger in her eyes.

"Why" she asked, her emerald eyes narrowing "Is _Nyx_ going to stop me?" she laughed "the goddess can't interfere, she's stuck watching as I kill her people, knowing that she could have stopped them. But to do that, she needs to come down to my level." Neferet smirked "Now unhand me."

I shoved her harder against the wall "no." I spoke the word insistently.

She gave me a look that said very clearly _so, you want to play this game. _

I expected her to become Darkness, or dissolve. I expected her to fight. But, being Neferet, and incredibly devious, she went limp, winked at me and then began to scream hysterically for help.

I moved my hand from her wrist to over her mouth. She bit my hand, and I jerked back.

Neferet winked exaggeratedly "Thank you. You gave me a game to play, and enough blood to sate me, for now. I hope your priestess is proud." And then, she dissolved into spiders again and crept off, down the drain. I sighed. This had been a complete failure. Reluctantly, I trudged off towards City Hall, hoping Thanatos' meeting would be done soon.

I found her car easily enough, and she had given me a spare key to it. I opened the doors to find a coat, with a note that said "If you want to be at the meeting, put this on." It was long enough to cover my wings. I donned it quickly and walked into the building. There was no secretary at this late hour, so I just assumed the mayor would be on the top floor. I took the elevator to the top floor and saw "Mayor LaFont" written on the door. I knocked and Thanatos got it.

"Kalona, what an excellent surprise." She proclaimed

Mayor LaFont was wearing a crisp black suit, with hair the colour of Aphrodite's slicked back. He smiled his politician's smile at me. "and who might Kalona be?" he asked

"He is my warrior. Being in a time of uproar in the vampyre community, I took the liberty of inviting him, for my safety." Thanatos explained "Actually, with your daughter in such a prominent position in our society, I am astounded you didn't hear of the confusion. We recently had a change of High Priestess. You interviewed her, did you not." She had him at prominent

"Neferet, yes, yes, it's never good when employees do that. How prominent exactly is Aphrodite's position in your vampyre world?" he asked, intrigued

"Prophetesses are revered by all" I commented "they are as attuned to Nyx's voice as High Priestess can be." I squeezed Thanatos' hand.

"So you're telling me Aphrodite is important to your society?" he asked

"Crucial, actually. She's saved countless lives, including our fledgling High Priestess, Zoey, with her visions. And I see no need to segregate between vampyre and human society, so she would be important in _our_ society." Thanatos had him there. He couldn't say no

"I suppose I could make an appearance, for my daughter's sake." He declared, and Thanatos quickly sealed the deal, gave him the time, and made an excuse to leave. My wings were starting to cramp up, trying to stay folded flat against my back.

Once she was in her car, I climbed into the passenger side, and removed my coat, shaking out my wings.

"What happened?" she asked, not leaving the lot, or even turning the car on. "I can sense Darkness has been near you."

I told her everything, even showing her the wound from Neferet biting my hand. Minor, but it stung like hell.

Thanatos sighed "well, we know she has to be planning something. I am not sending you out again. I value you too much." She kissed me lightly, still holding the hand with the bite mark on the palm.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, I nodded

Thanatos lowered her head as though bowing, and I thought she was looking for a bandage, when I felt it. I sat there utterly transfixed as she drank from my cut palm. I tried to remain stoic as the effects of her drinking from me hit me. I heard myself let out a strangled sigh at the pleasure I felt as she drank. Then, she licked the cut shut, and the pain was gone.

"Thank you." I whispered, not wanting to kill the moment entirely

Thanatos' eyes that so reminded me of Nyx's met mine. "You are my consort. I hate to see you in pain."

**Well, this didn't go quite as I'd planned it, when Neferet made an appearance. KShade out and HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	28. Distraction

thoughts on Zoey

oh god, this is going to be long… I don't mind Zoey, but after Hidden, I felt like she'd sort of crossed the line. And her guy mess annoys me, because she hurts them so much by yo-yo-ing between them. I still think she's a good person though, just one with flaws, who makes mistakes here and there, and sometimes screws up monumentally. I guess since I almost never write her POV, it's difficult to tell that I still like her as a character. (particularly after all the Neferet POV stuff that I do…) :)

_Zoey (this is set on Skye)_

On the Isle of Skye, things were weirdly easier than the real world. Not that it wasn't real or anything, but the real world I was used to. The one with Neferet and Kalona and Darkness. Absently, I wondered how Stevie Rae was doing. I knew it wasn't fair to make her endure the poopie I left her with, but I seriously needed a break. I mean, my soul had just shattered, and then Kalona'd killed Stark. I thought I was going to shatter again for a moment. It was nice to be back. I watched Stark shooting his bow, looking like an ancient warrior. Dangerous, tough, and incredibly sexy. I sat back to watch him, and I was impressed. I looked at his target, and there was a pattern to it. He was making a crescent moon in arrows! When he noticed me right beside him, he smiled, and let another arrow thunk into place.

"That's amazing!" I cried

"Yeah, I guess it is" Stark shrugged "It's my gift. I never miss."

"That's incredible!" I smiled "See, I was right" And then I got an idea. I was going to make him miss. But how?

"You said it was all about focusing on whatever you try to shoot, right?" I asked "Where would the arrow go if you weren't focusing on anything?" I asked

"What would say-Fire do if you called it, and all it could pick up from your mind was garbled nonsense?"

I shrugged. "Maybe the fire sprites would come out. Maybe I'd burn this place down, who knows?"

He went back to shooting his bow, and once he drew back, and prepared to shoot, I grabbed onto him, and kissed him. I knew from last night that I could just as easily make Stark incapable of thinking as he could me. I used his little mental eavesdropping trick to check what he was thinking. Yep, the start of my plan was working. I moved his hands to his bow, and some part of his brain registered that he was going to shoot it. He let it fly, not thinking of any real place. It flew off somewhere, and I heard Seoras yell over to us.

"Ach! What are yu two doing!?"

I pulled away, like he was the Step-loser, and I was still human. Stark looked sheepish, the arrow had embedded itself in a tree. Oopsie. It also seriously didn't help that Seoras was all of three inches from the arrow.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, _real smart, Zoey _I chided myself

Seoras laughed at that

"Yu two cannae do 'nothing' while he's shooting! Are yu daft!?" he reprimanded "Yu coulda killed me!"

"Yeah, come on Z, let's go do nothing non-dangerously" Stark smiled. Huh, well, now I knew what happened if you distracted Stark.

The two of us walked back to the castle, before Stark got a better idea. "Actually, let's go to the beach, Mo-bann-ri." He announced, guiding me the other way. I sighed and followed him there. I smiled as we passed the Hanging Tree, thinking about how great everything is now that I'm back from the Otherworld.

Stark smiled "it's not eavesdropping if you think that loud." He commented, and I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed.

We arrived at the beach in no time, me still blushing. "We're going for a quick swim, okay, Zoey?"

I looked at him like he was nuts "then we have to go get bathing suits from the castle." I argued

Stark shrugged, tossed his shirt on the sand and dove in. "This works too."

I sighed, blushing even more, there was no way I was going in. I mean, what if someone walked by?

"Come on Zoey, the water's fine." He called. I sighed and took my sweater off. Then, I traced my nails around the legs of my jeans, creating shorts. I cautiously waded into the oddly warm water.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Stark swam over to me "now, let's go somewhere a little deeper."

We, swam a little father, me using water to propel me, because Stark was seriously a fast swimmer.

Then, abruptly, Stark stopped. "So, now call fire." He insisted

"what!?" I demanded incredulously . Was Stark insane or something?

"I wanted to test what Fire would do if you weren't focusing, and I decided that, for safety, we should do it in the middle of the water." He grasped my hand

I looked at him, completely uncertainly. "You're sure?" Stark nodded "well, I trust you." I took a deep breath. "Fire, come to me." Then, Stark pulled me in, towards him. His lips met mine and I felt a whoosh, as the element caught on, radiating heat and warmth and really sparking, as Stark I kissed me. In that instant, there was nothing else in the world to me except Stark. I felt like my heart was healing, until Stark pulled away, looking guilty. Seoras was standing there on the beach, looking suspiciously at the way sparks were floating on the water, radiating out of what looked like a bonfire.

"I thought you said you couldn't burn water, when we met." Stark teased

"I thought I'd be finding yu two here." Seoras turned to leave "are yu doing more nothing?"

I started to blush, and I dismissed fire. The sparks that had floated on the water, like little stars, died. As Stark and I walked back to the castle, he whispered "remember, whatever happens when we go back, I'll always love you, Zoey."

"And I'll always love you, Stark." I whispered back, certain this time.

**Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I definitely ship it. I still can't see Zoey/Aurox happening, as long as Stark is alive. Also, I just realized how confusing this must look to most of you, with all of the cintinuations and whatnot. I'll put symbols beside everything that goes togerth, to make it make sense, a little KShade out.**


	29. Not too late to say I told you so

anything you would change

I said last time that I wouldn't change anything, because of the plot and whatnot… well, that's true, but, if I was to change something… I'd either make Shaylin X Aurox canon, or undo what happened in Chosen. Here goes. By the way, the fact that there are changes I'd make/stuff I disagree with does not mean I love it any less. Hell, I probably love it the most out of anyone I know.

_Aphrodite(takes place in chosen, Just after Erik made the Change)_

"I'll show you how much we can share… how completely we can be together," he said, whoever 'he' was. The sound was coming from the yoga room. I heard a bunch of popping noises and then the male voice again "Drink"

_Holy shit._ That was Professor Blake's voice! I peered through the crack at the bottom of the door, trying to get a good look at whoever he was doing in there. I saw long, black hair, and a black dress, but that really could be anyone. It wasn't until he took off her dress, that I figured out who she was. The extra markings made it obvious. Holy shit, Erik was going to be pissed

"Now it's my turn, I have to taste you!" Professor Blake declared. Part of me wanted to go get Erik and tell him what his oh-so-perfect girlfriend was up to. Instead, I took off my earring, flicked it under the door, and opened the door, pretending to have absolutely no idea what was going on.

Just as Professor Blake was about to drink from Zoey, I yelled something to the effect of "Holy shit! Zoey, is that you!?"

Both of them whipped around, Zoey grabbing her dress and attempting to cover herself, blushing until she was a very _attractive_ shade of tomato red. "Aphrodite, what the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded

"Who the hell are you doing in here?" I shot back

Professor Blake glared at me "I think it's time for you to leave, Aphrodite." He subtly motioned to the door.

I rolled my eyes "you are going to be in deep shit if I decide to tell Neferet." I glanced at Zoey, who was just sitting there, looking shocked. "Not to mention you, Zoey."

For a moment, I was sure I'd do it. It would get me back my leadership of the Dark Daughters. My parents would finally accept me. But I knew Zoey, despite being a fucking idiot right now, was the rightful leader. Nyx did gift her for a reason.

"Please, Aphrodite, I love him." Zoey begged, looking completely sincere

I burst into laughter at her naïveté. "Do you really believe that, Zoey?" I demanded "of course he said he loves you. Isn't that what guys always say when they want to get into your pants?"

Now Professor Blake looked like he wanted to kill me. "My motives are none of your business. Now leave."

"he didn't even deny it." I pointed out "but I seriously don't need to see any more of this. Our friend needs something, by the way" I hinted that Stevie Rae needed blood "and if he drinks from you, you're going to torture boyfriend one, breaking your imprint, I'm just saying." I had no clue why I cared, but apparently Zoey's boyfriends mattered to me. Or, no, it was Zoey who did, and I knew she cared about Heath.

"It won't hurt that much, only enough to" Professor Blake started

"Possibly make him kill himself. There's a story about it in one of the fledgling handbooks." I cut him off "But, hey, that's none of my business. You two have fun." I walked out, wondering where the hell Zoey's brain had gone. Then, I noticed Erik walking down the hall. Then, it hit me. He would see everything. The door was wide open. I was far enough away that I didn't see him, but the way he yelled "what the hell!?" was gratifying. I guess now he could see that Zoey wasn't perfect.

I watched as a scrambled looking Zoey sprinted after Erik, who had run past me. I was just glad she'd put her dress on first.

I could see blood seeping from the cut Professor Blake had given her. Thank Nyx she hadn't actually let him drink from her. Being imprinted to a professor wouldn't be good, particularly if it killed Heath. That's when I saw said professor walking up the stairs, to his room. He glared at me "You need to learn when to stay out of things, little fledgling."

I wanted to walk away and never, ever go to another poetry class. I didn't. Instead, I accosted him "and you need to learn not to fuck with my friends!" I snapped, loud enough that Neferet came down the steps from the loft and glared at me.

"Oh, I get it now. Neferet's your lover and Zoey was what, exactly?" I demanded, wanting Neferet to look shocked and hurt. Wanting Neferet to make him pay. But, being Neferet, and batshit crazy, she didn't.

"A success." She spoke coldly "After this, no one will trust her."

"And you care because?" I demanded

Neferet laughed, leading Professor Blake up to the loft "That is for me to know, and you to question."

I walked off, going to tell Zoey that he'd lied to her and find out exactly what had happened in between me leaving and Erik showing up.

I walked outside, to where I'd seen the pair of them run. Sure enough, they were talking under a tree. Erik looked _murderous_. He'd been possessive with me, and I hadn't even cheated on him. I couldn't imagine how enraged he'd be.

"Bullshit!" Erik cried "Stop playing games with me. And you think Aphrodite is a hateful bitch?"

I walked over there just in time for him to say "you make her look like a fucking angel."

"Excuse me. I don't know exactly what you saw, or anything but I have to talk to Zoey. This is me being a 'fucking angel'" I snapped, dragging Zoey off. I told her everything I saw, not realizing Erik heard.

"I guess it's not too late to say 'I told you so" and he left.

**Well, this is my way of saving Zoey's imprint and her virginity, when I guess she didn't. Truth be told, I like the original series, and I wouldn't want to screw the plot up, but the prompt said, so I wrote. That's why I tried to maintain the consequences that happened (losing Erik and her friends). Tomorror is the last one. KShade out.**


	30. TC continuation: what matters

anything else?

Well, this one is late, so I'll make it worth it. I'm probably going to turn a couple of these into fics (Falling and True Colours). I'm so thankful for everyone who reviewed, you guys made it fun, even when I had to be up writing in the dead of night, or writing on my phone on the way from school. It's been awesomesauce.

_Aurox_

Shaylin had obscured her Mark and she was going to try driving again. Once we were outside, in open air, I felt so much better. The two of us got into her car, and drove to a nearby coffee shop, Shaylin driving slightly closer to the speed limit this time. Shaylin looked tense, obviously still getting used to being at the wheel. She was wearing a long red shirt, which had little ruffles of silky-looking red stuff along the edges and a pair of leggings. She looked beautiful, not to mention the way she'd saved me. The car came slowly to a stop and she looked at me.

"Have you been watching me the whole time?" she asked

"No," I replied, wondering if it would annoy her that I had.

Shaylin stared out the window for a moment, trying to decide which lane to get into, finally, she decided and looked back at me "Are you okay?" she asked

"Can't you see that with your True Sight?" I asked, wanting to know what she'd see

"Not while I'm driving." She explained "or we're going to wind up wrapped around a tree."

I burst out laughing, more to release the tension than because I found death funny. "I feel much better. I have no hard feelings towards Zoey; the pain was just… unexpected. Now, it's gone, I'm just worried about remembering any more."

Shaylin's facial expression was sympathetic as she started to drive again. "You shouldn't be. I mean, you don't have to remember anything more. You're a new person. It doesn't have to be relevant to you." She made a turn, muttering to herself as she did so.

I thought about what she'd said, and how powerless I'd felt when the memory took over "What if I can't control it?" I asked, barely realizing I'd spoken aloud.

"Then _we_ can." Shaylin replied "I have the True Sight to see it. Water can stop things, we've proven that." She pulled into a parking spot and turned to look at me "do you want to know what I see, Aurox?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath to steel myself for whatever she'd see. "Well, you're shaken, kind of afraid, kind of angry, the light is sort of flashing, like a strobe light, but more on than off, and when it's not on, there's this sort of scary looking thing. It's like a sandstorm, with Darkness creeping out of it. But it vanishes when your light flickers back on." She met my eyes "and, I still trust you, because the light can fight that other stuff off." I opened my door, getting out of the car. Shaylin followed me out, and then led me into the coffee shop. The whole place seemed strikingly familiar.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to determine why I remembered this place.

"Starbucks." Shaylin explained "It's in Utica Square." She added

I still didn't know why I knew this place, but chalked it up to déjà vu. Either that or _Heath_. The place had a really short line, so Shaylin got to the front and ordered the same stuff we'd ordered last time, though this cashier was far nicer. She looked like a twenty-something version of Stevie Rae, and acted like I would expect, not treating us as friends, but not acting as though we were foes either.

Shaylin took the two beverages and a little bag down to the tables outside. She sat down, while I stood there and questioned why the hell this place seemed so familiar. Particularly the table.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked

I sat down and took a drink of the steaming beverage before me. Part of me considered saying that I was fine, but I couldn't lie to Shaylin. "Yeah, actually this place seems familiar. Like I've, or he's been here before."

Shaylin looked alarmed, and after the last flashback, I didn't blame her. "Do you need to leave?" she asked

I pressed my mind for details. I remembered talking here and going into Zoey's car. I remembered taking a razorblade to my neck and having her drink from me. That was it, and I only remembered vaguely, like I was watching a television that kept cutting out, the images were disjointed and fuzzy at best. I also didn't feel it like last time. "These memories aren't clear, and what I can remember isn't bad." I added

"What can you remember?" Shaylin asked, looking like she didn't really want to know.

"I remember seeing Zoey at the table we're at now. Then, nothing until I took her to her car. After that, I remember Heath letting her- no, making her- drink from him. And I can remember he seemed to enjoy it. Although that's a bit of a guess, because I couldn't feel, and I couldn't really see, it was blurry at times."

Shaylin froze up a little "I can hear the way he felt about her in your voice. He loved her, Aurox." Shaylin explained "I'm just worried that these memories might make you more Heath than Aurox." She said the last part quietly enough that I was certain I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"I know he loved her, but he's a past life. I don't know for sure, but a present life probably doesn't have to be the same person." I moved my hands to entwine in hers "and I know that the memories of loving someone else don't change the fact that I might-" I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to say there. I didn't know how to end the thought.

Shaylin nodded, reaching into the bag and revealing two round objects "Do you want a cake pop?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

I took one, and savoured it. The taste was incredible, from the smooth, chocolaty icing to the sweet, moist cake inside. Shaylin sure knew her desserts.

Then, her phone rang. She fished around until she found the pocket that she'd crammed it into. "Hello?" she asked, and the mouthed the words "my mom" to me

"Yeah, it's weird for me too" she commented and then paused "yeah, they're all real nice. There's nothing to worry about. Neferet's just, well, Neferet. She didn't like being fired." There was a longer pause, and Shaylin started blushing "yeah, actually he's here with me now."

Was she talking about me!? And what had her mom asked anyways?

"Mom!" she cried indignantly "it's not like that! We've only known each other for a week. Seriously!" then she noticed I was still here and started blushing even redder. "Well, he's really nice, and it's great having someone who I can count on." She smiled "But I'm ignoring him right now, so I'll call you back." She hung up.

"What did your mother want to know?" I asked

"If I was safe, had friends, and if I liked any of the guys there." Shaylin explained "I told her that I liked you, so she was trying to pry into what was going on between us. I personally didn't think I should tell her that I'm dating a shape shifter who was created by Darkness, and I especially didn't want to tell her about any past life stuff, so I only told her a little. She wants to meet you." Shaylin quickly summed up her conversation

_So, we are indeed dating_. I realized. I was glad to know that I wasn't reading too much into things. "Do you consider yourself safe?" I asked "You know Darkness will return. And, I am slightly similar to a time bomb."

Shaylin only put her hand on my shoulder and whispered "I feel safe when I'm with you. None of the rest of that matters."

**Well, there goes my last one shot in this thing. Thanks again to everyone who read this, you guys are what Awesomesauce is made of. Finally, thanks to Seether's "Take me away" for inspiring this. This story will continue, so worry not, as will Falling (the one about Kalona and Thanatos). KShade out.**


End file.
